Cocktails and Doctors
by YoungNotBold
Summary: AU – Characters are real, the setting is all fiction. I own nothing except my imagination. This is all human. I like to play with Film scenes and TV scenes. Mainly scenes from Lost Girl but story is loosely fitted round the Tom Cruise Film "Cocktail". I am Lauren centric so gave her more of a background and made her English. My first ever story, please Rate and Review. xxx
1. Chapter 1 - Bo Kenzi Background

**Cocktails and Doctors**

**AU – Characters are real, the setting is all fiction. I own nothing except my imagination. **

**This is all human and does not have any spoilers as it does not follow the TV Show. I like to play with Film scenes and TV scenes. Mainly scenes from Lost Girl but story is loosely fitted round the Tom Cruise Film "Cocktail". I am Lauren centric so gave her more of a background and made her English. You need to write about what you know after all. Oh and be warned it is "M" for a reason my lovelies….*wink***

**Chapter 1**

" I can't keep doing this" Bo sighed to Kenzi who just looked back into her friends eyes knowing exactly what she meant. It had been now the 2nd weekend in a row that she had to walk into an uncomfortable silent kitchen with Bo and a stranger. Yes they left after Bo promised to call them, but she knew what her friend meant. She could not keep going out and meeting a random to simply bring them home with her.

This unfortunate lady seemed nice enough, short blonde hair and tattoos up both arms. Bo didn't remember her name so was never introduced. Just asked if she needed a lift anywhere, to which the unknown lady declined and instead asked for a taxi number. Of course Bo had this on speed dial and after another awkward bye she had left.

Now Bo is sitting at the kitchen table with her head in her hands and giving Kenzi her heartfelt statement of not being able to keep doing this. Kenzi knew why she was doing it, but still she knew that Bo hated it.

Kenzi had first met her 3 years ago, it was in the bar Bo worked in. Kenzi had come in to pick pocket, Bo had spotted her in her game and pulled her aside. Not calling the cops thou, she instead offered to buy her a meal after her shift and after a conversation that night in the late night diner, had offered her a waitressing job and a place to sleep. Kenzi still worked in that same bar with Bo and they still lived in the 2 bed flat above the bar.

Bo was always a sexual girl, Kenzi had watched Bo almost every night meeting people, both the boys and the girls, and taken them upstairs to her room. Sometimes during her shift, which of course upset Trick, who owned the bar. They normally did not stay the night but she did have the clingy ones who after wanted to cuddle, and Bo did not have the heart to ask them to leave. Most of the people she meet couldn't wait to leave, but there was always a few who stayed.

Bo had been heartbroken after her first boyfriend and 1st love, Kyle Williams, had died suddenly. That was when Bo had ran away, she was only 18 and the police were questioning her so much that she was scared. She simply ran. Bo did not know what happened. They were making out in the car and they had sex. Bo woke up a few hours later to find him dead. Bo was on top of him, did she accidently suffocate him? Is it possible to shag him to death? The police said she was a "person of interest", Bo panicked and she ran. That was 10 years ago. Bo had not returned home since, not even when her dad had died. She knew that her mum would blame that on her also, saying that he died of a broken heart. She crossed state lines hoping to start a new life and she was.

Bo kept herself under the radar, not needing to attract attention from the police. Kenzi, however was a different fish all together. She was known to the police for many reasons, mainly shoplifting or pick pocketing. Since they met though Kenzi behaved well and they both kept a quiet life.

One of the reasons that Bo never fully committed again to a relationship was because she knew that marriage would be difficult. Hell, even leaving the country would be difficult. It was only due to the fact that Bo was adopted that she was able to get a new identity. She applied for passports and a driving license under her paternal name of Rainer. Bo was convinced that she would be caught and sent back to her town to face her charges, but she was surprised when the documents came back without any issue. Still, not to have anyone close meant not to share her secrets. Kenzi was the other person to know about past and that was only because the after effects of tequila.

"Bo, don't worry. It happens, yeah to you more than others, but this city is full of minx's having fun. So another one night stand. You know that sometimes you have to kiss a lot of frogs to meet your prince or princess!" Kenzi chuckled at her last comment

"Yeah, that's the problem thou Kenz. I don't just kiss them. I fuck them. But more than the sexual stuff, I fuck them in the head" Bo reasoned

"Wh – what you actually, well, like do it, like IT IT to their actual head?" Kenzi now confused

"No and ergh" Bo replied " I mean I mess with their head, their feelings. That one who just left, I meet her before, and even thou this is our 2nd roll I still don't know her name. And she is all, shall we do lunch this week or fancy clubbing one night. And I am all just like Nooo go away. "

"ahh and good, cause you do make them make some strange shit in there sometime, I didn't actually think that. Just my brain is slow without coffee" Kenzi laughed. "So come on, we have not gotta go to work till noon, lets grab a nice fancy with whipped cream kinda coffee and laugh at all the coffee types who order the weird shit!" Kenzi said while dragging Bo off the stool and pushing her towards her room.

"yeah like the low fat, soy, extra vanilla and half shot decaf latte" Bo smiled at her friend "like what is that even, or when they go on about half this and half that. Coffee is coffee, either with milk or without, sweet or natural. Come on then my treat"

"exactly keep it simple baby" Kenzi replied "also can see the laptop users looking like they think they are all JK Rowlings with their books and deep thoughts. But before you go out please put those sheets in the wash, you can smell the sex from here! Like really did that girl not drain in here. Surprised she actually walked out".

"Yeah true, we did a bit of a session last night. Started in the kitchen actually, probably why you can smell it" Bo laughed.

"Not funny dude, I eat there. We have rules remember not in places I either eat or sleep! Kenzi frowned.

"Ok, just a question though, you don't eat or sleep on that table by the front door do you" Bo said pointing to where the bowl is kept that cars keys are placed in and also pointing out the bowl was now on the floor with the keys lying next to it

"Ergh Gross and also how the hell..." Kenzi trailed off "Actually I don't want to know. Let's get ready to go"

Bo and Kenzi settled into a corner of the coffee shop and started to pull apart their patrons one by one. The geeky alone type. The laptop user. The business professional with the wacky coffee order. All with one thing in common, they love to spend too much money on coffee and eat massive cakes!

Settling into a conversation easy and choosing to ignore the topic of the stranger that was in their apartment today. Instead laughing at a funny story of Kenzi's where she was re-enacting the time she worked in a coffee shop and gave a decaf customer full bean and how that woman became hocked like an addict and was there all day everyday only asking for Kenzi to make her "decaf" coffee. No happy ending as the manager saw Kenzi making it and fired her on the spot. Holding their sides and laughing so hard Bo had accidently knocked over her now empty paper cup to the floor. Remembering that Bo had many cleaning jobs did not want to leave it moved under the table to retrieve it.

At that exact moment a woman that Bo recognized walked in. Frozen to the floor unable to move, Bo watched her move towards the coffee counter. Ordering her coffee and pulling out a file from her arm. Bo recognized immediately a photo of her 18yr self. Quickly and while the woman's back was still turned she jumped up and grabbed Kenzi to follow. Once outside Kenzi asked what that was all about, with Bo only managing to say they needed to leave now, turning to the window and seeing the woman looking back directly at her.

Bo had been running for a few blocks now with a confused and tired Kenzi following. This was not the way to work or the way home, this was where the drug addicts and homeless lived. No one came to this part, but Bo was running right through it. Knowing this is the only place where people said nothing about nothing. She could be running through with a blood soaked knife with a head under her arm and no-one would say nothing. It is how people survived. Keep up your guard but don't get involved.

Turning another corner before finally stopping and leaning against an old abandoned building.

"Can you now tell me know we Hussein Bolted from that place" Kenzi asked between catching her own breathe.

"Kenzi, I wasn't sure. I mean she looked familiar. It wasn't until the photo. Then at the window. I knew she knew it was me. I just ran" Bo panted

"Like that made no sense" Kenzi challenged Bo further "who is she and why she got your photo. And why do you care if she saw you, and…"Kenzi trailed off, seeing Bo now slumped to the floor and crying "oh, she is from the past, right? Bo who is she?"

"her name is Mel Williams and she has found me. She is Kyle's sister. I need to leave Kenzi" Tears streaming down Bo's face


	2. Chapter 2 - Lauren Tamsin Background

**Chapter 2**

"Don't cry mum, its only 8 months and I will back" Lauren said to her mum while standing at London Gatwick Airport departure gate

"Tis true Laur, you know ya ma. She t'was the same when you went to Afghanistan and the Congo. She'll be fine - now off with ya. Come 'ere and give ya ole pa a hug first" Adam Lewis thick Irish accent still so strong although he had lived in England now 26 years.

Lauren stepped forward allowing her leather shoulder bag to slump to the floor and pulling her mum and dad into a tight group hug. Lauren noted this was now the 5th hug since arriving at the airport 40mins ago.

"Ohh I am being silly. Just I will miss you. Your my baby and my only daughter and you know I worry about you. I don't know why you accept a job in Egypt anyway. There is Political Unrest there, the British Consulate advise against all but essential travel, and here you scoot off to play doctor in a hotel. Lauren there is a perfectly good job here at Queen Mary's Hospital. They practically begged you to take it. I just don't understand you sometimes dear". Kate Lewis pulled back from the embrace and composed herself. Taking her husband's hand and giving a gentle squeeze.

"I know mum, I know. And the hospital agreed that if I wanted a job there, they would find me one. So I have a back up. Its, you know, after Nadia, I just need to get away. We need distance. She will be forever coming back in my life and I can't do it any longer. " Lauren sighed and picked up her bag and flung it loosely round her neck.

"Well if it is about her, the reason you run away, then we can report her to the police dear, get a restraining order or something? Adam back me up here" Kate said looking towards her husband now for support.

"Mum, please don't it's not just Nadia. I want to go. Tamsin is there and she says it's great. It will be refreshing to just be a doctor in a hotel. What could possible happen? a bout of sickness from eating raw seafood? I have been in Afghanistan, a war torn place and I saw too much that I never want to ever see again. I've been to the Congo, researching cures, it was great but exhausting. I just need to enjoy being a doctor. I worked for so long and so hard. Is just want some fun before I settle down to a career. If I don't do all kinds of crazy now, then when will I?" Lauren turned to look at the departure gate and back to her parents.

"Well, I for one, tinks ya friend is cuckoo. But th'ts mybe t'wat you needs" Adam laughed now pulling Kate slowly away "I is ya father and i's love ya, i do ya know, but t'is true, you studied so hard for so long, and always wanted to help people. Now off ya goes on ya wee adventure, don't forget to call when ya get there. I even set up skype, so I did, so ya go on now have yourself some fun. I will take care of ya ma, she will no doubt be mothering 'ver ya brothers, god bless them, now you're not around" Adam gave Lauren a wink before fully pulling a now crying, yet scolding, Kate behind him.

Lauren watched till they disappeared behind the wall before turning back to departures. Yes, I need this. Yes, this will be fun. Yes, Tamsin is cuckoo, Lauren thought with a smile. Damm, need to put my liquids in that bag. What do I have that is liquid? As Lauren prepared herself to go through departures, she felt like she was being watched. Slowly turning around and seeing no-one she put it down to all the security guards and cameras they had in this Airport, being one of the UK's Largest. Actually she knew it was the second largest behind Heathrow. Why she knew that or why she would need to know that never ceased to amuse Lauren. She just had a natural ability to remember stuff. Like she also knew that it was only humans and elephants that had chins! Again, why did she know this.

Happy with her liquid bag and with her passport and e-ticket in hand she walked though security. Passing the duty free to settle in the pub for a cider and black and a quick read of some medical journals. In just over an hour she would be boarding a plane to Sharm el-Sheikh. Another 5 hours she would land in her new holiday job.

Tamsin had been standing at the reception now 10 minutes and waiting was not her strong point. She had been asking now for 2 days to get Laurens staff room key. The room was going to be next to her's. Since the last neighbour had left. We not left exactly, after another argument about Tamsins music she had requested a move. This was not Tamsins plan but she liked it when things worked out for her. Now she wanted Lauren to be her new neighbour. The rooms were all staff rooms so not as nice as the ones the guests got, but still the best room she had ever had. It had Flat Screen, with BBC World News, Movies in English and MBC Action that showed all the American shows like CSI and Covert Affairs. That would keep them both entertained as Tamsin love the police programmes and Lauren the sciencey stuff, although it annoyed her when Lauren would correct the show and could not simply watch it.

Tamsin has known Lauren for nearly 10 years. It was in Afghanistan where she meet Lauren when she was a US solider. Being so young at only 22yrs they stuck together for the next three years. Lauren had helped put her back together after friendly fire was not so friendly. They remained friends after the returned to their home countries. Tamsin left the Army and joined the Police Dept, working up to a Detective back in America for the next 6 years. They had always been close despite them living in different continents, they still managed to kept in touch and visited each other 3-4 times each year. She never liked Nadia and if they had been around longer she would have got rid of her early on. Tamsin prides herself on being able to spot a loser at 5 feet. Tamsin never thought it was that serious, a university girlfriend was all she was.

Now she was working in Egypt and had been there 4 months, she was still on a break from the Police Force after a particularly bad shooting last year. Again it was Lauren that saved her that night. Lauren had been visiting when the gun man has crashed through Tamsins apartment. Lucky Lauren was not there during the shooting, as had gone for takeout. It was Laurens quick thinking and calm composure that save her that night. Even the paramedics agreed that Lauren "did good". That was 6 months ago and hadn't returned to the Police Dept. It wasn't medical that she didn't return, more physiological. Well that's what the department shrink said anyway. Bollocks to it, she liked being head of security in a fancy 5 star resort for now and she got to mix with the rich and famous. She had meet Catherine Zeta Jones and Michael Douglas, Beyoncé and Jay-Z, the Beckhams and even Prince Harry. So if it is good enough for them, then it is good enough for her. And now her best friend had agreed to join her.

There was only one night she had romantically spent with Lauren in all the years they had know each other. While waiting for the damm receptionist, Tamsin allowed herself to think back to when that was and how much she adored "out of hours Lauren". It was during the last time that Lauren had visited her in California 6 months ago and the night before she had been shot. They already had spent some days together, driving to Las Vegas and visiting all the theme parks in California. It was, however, after they had flown back from San Francisco that they felt maybe they could be more than friends. Maybe being in a Gay City during Mardi Gras was the trigger. Who knows?

Lauren had cooked dinner. Tamsin wanted to approach the subject, knowing that Lauren is logical and would maybe prefer to talk about it first. Tamsin had been waiting for the right moment, but after drinking two bottles of red between them and telling old stories, Tamsin decided not to. Lauren was due to go home in a few days. She has only just broken up with her long-term girlfriend of 5 years and was on this holiday as a distraction.

Tamsin did not expect Lauren to simply put down her glass and kiss her like that on the sofa. No words were spoken, just a deep kiss that said it all. Looking into her brown eyes, Tamsin was not sure if this was simply a "get over someone get under them" kind of thing. Like Lauren could sense that was what she thinking she said softly to her "This is not about Nadia, this is about us" before taking her hand and leading her to the back master bedroom.

As soon as the door was open Lauren was on Tamsin pulling at clothes and kissing all down her face and neck. Tamsin never knew Lauren would be so sexual yet sensual. Pushing her towards the bed and pulling down her jeans Lauren unbuttoned her own jeans and pushed them to the floor. Lauren sat on Tamsins lap now pulling her upper body up and pulling down her tank top. Tamsin already had Laurens top pulled over her head. Back to kisses, deepening them and letting out muffled sounds. The lovers took no time in getting each other naked. Tamsin had no trouble rolling over on to Lauren and taking each nipple into her mouth. Slowly sucking till the pink was red and hard. Biting gently on each nib and moving her hand down Laurens leg. Leaving trails of kisses down between her breasts and her stomach. Tamsin looked up to see Lauren had closed her eyes and her head was pushed hard against the pillow. Lauren took this break in missing touches to look down and manoeuvre herself back on top on Tamsin. Sitting on her she grabbed Tamsins hand and pushed it to her wet centre.

"Fuck me Tam, do it now" Lauren barely whispered

Tamsin took her cue and wasted no time to push two fingers inside her. Lauren arched back and started to move back and forth onto them. Building up a steady rhythm Tamsin put in a third. Lauren gasped but kept the motion going. Tamsin could already feel the wetness between her own thighs. With Lauren bucking forward and back on her making her own pleasure heightened. Tamsin used her thumb to stroke Laurens hardened clit, bringing on more moans from her. She reach her left hand to Lauren breast and massaged it. It did not take long to feel Laurens legs start to twitch and her muscles begin to contract, she knew she was cuming and that just made Tamsin more wet. Wanting to taste her lover Tamsin push Lauren up with the hand inside her and moved her from her body and placed her next to her on the bed. She continued her thrusts. She was not sure that Lauren had even noticed that she had been moved, as her eyes were tightly closed. Keeping her eyes on Lauren she moved her own face till she was lined up with her hand. She could see her clit throbbing. Knowing that she was close she kneeled down and took her clit in her mouth and started to suck. Laurens eyes shot open and before she knew what was happening she was violently shaking and screaming her lovers name. Seeing only blonde hair between her legs she pulled Tamsin up and kissed her deeply.

"Oh. My. God" was all Lauren could say as she held Tamsin close as she continued to shake through her own orgasm.

"My, My Doctor your heart rate seems to be a bit high" Tamsin smirked into Laurens chest.

Not wanting to be outdone Lauren turned round and sat on Tamsin bottom, keeping Tamsins front to the mattress and her arms spread either side of her.

"So lover how do you want it?" Laurens dirty talk and whisper into Tamsins ear made her shudder again. Knowing that she was already wet, she now felt it worsen and drip down her leg

"Erm, Erm, Well...Erm" was all that Tamsin could say

Taking the lead Lauren shifted down Tamsins leg and sat between her thighs. Pulling her by the hips to place her on top on her legs. Using the space she had created to reach round her stomach and take both breasts in both her hands and start to massage them. Rolling her nipples between her fingers and thumb. Lauren kept one hand on her breast and the other she stoked down her back and over Tamsins perfect arse. Moving round her arse and towards her sex. Using her palm to mould her lover and apply pressure. Moving back before putting all three fingers inside her and using her thumb to flick her clit. Tamsin tried to move but Lauren moved her other hand and held her back down against the bed. Increasing the pace and depth into her lover she put in the forth finger. Tamsin bucked back against Laurens hand and moaned into the pillow. She was so wet and knew she was close to cuming. Like Tamsin had done to her, Lauren knelt further down towards her lovers centre and flicked her tongue across the hard, wet clit. Licking, flicking and fucking her into orgasm. Not stopping but making the motions slower and softer as she came hard. Tamsin again tried to turn around, but Lauren held her still, removing her hand and replacing it all with her mouth and licking and sucking her wetness. The pure thought of it made Tamsin build up quickly and come again, this time in Laurens mouth. Satisfied Lauren lay across Tamsins sweaty back and kissed her on the side of the mouth. Tamsin pulled her round and lay her arm over Laurens stomach and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 - Going To Egypt

**Chapter 3**

"Hello, Miss Tamsin. Hello"

What, what, who was calling my name? Tamsin turned round to the see receptionist smiling at her and holding a key.

"Here is the key Miss Tamsin, are you ok? You did not answer me for long time" the receptionist Bassem was smirking

Tamsin took the key and went out, she wanted to get some basics for Lauren for her room. She knew Lauren would want breakfast tea, green tea, milk and custard cream biscuits so she headed out to find them to leave in her friends room.

* * *

Lauren had settled into the flight, glad she had paid extra for exit seats and was happy that there was no one next to her. Just another passenger at the end of the row of three. She also looked like she was travelling alone and after a nod of hello Lauren had settled back into her medical journals.

Lauren could not concentrate too long and thoughts of her friend came rushing forward. Lauren had known Tamsin for almost 10 years. They were both so young when they joined the Forces. Lauren had been 4 years into her Medical education at University when the she joined the Army as a Medical Cadet, through a cadetship that was sponsored as part of her medical degree. The Army offered to continue her learning as her Foundation Programme and earning her qualifications. Her first year was ok as she was solely in the Field Hospital in Afghanistan and she graduated her F1 training from there. The 2nd year she choose to specialise in Pathology for her F2 qualification and was working with the Army Pathologists as the Mortuary Affairs Specialist, still in the Field Hospital. Lauren stayed on for a 3rd year as a Biomedical Scientist, after being accredited with her General Medical Council approval. This year was different though as she was now put out in the field a lot more than she liked.

Lauren had meet Tamsin on her first day. Both a bit naive to what they had signed up for. Tamsin always getting into fights with the men, probably to prove her worth and also Lauren thought Tamsin liked a fight. They were not meant to be together as much as they were, but with all the medical attention that Tamsin brought they soon became close friends. They shared everything and Lauren soon realised that Tamsin was not who people thought she was. She was gentle, kind, loyal and very funny.

Lauren remembered one time when Tamsin was caught with a bottle of liquor in the camp. She would be up for disciplinary so Lauren suggested that they sneak into the Sergeants tent. But before Lauren could deliver the plan, Tamsin blurted out "what and shit in his bed". It was so funny, Lauren was going to say steal it back, without evidence then there can be no hearing, but after hearing that fell into fits of giggles for hours. Eventually telling the plan to Tamsin and doing what was said, only to stand in front of the bed and start giggling again. Tamsin had to drag her out to avoid getting caught. This memory made her smile and she noticed the girl next to her was smiling also.

From then on they were best friends and keeping in touch after returning back home. Lauren had gone back to University for her last 2 years in undergraduate studies. Not knowing what direction she wanted to go lead to the gap year in the Congo taking her girlfriend, Nadia, with her. This is where she worked with a specialist team doing humanitarian work in the remote villages and helping to cure diseases.

Lauren finally graduated 4 years ago where she mastered in Genetics and Cryptozoology but also had undergraduates in Pathology, Biology, Microbiology and Physiology.

Lauren had been the last 4 years working for BBSRC (Biotechnology and Biological Sciences Research Council). Prof. Isaac Taft literally talked her into joining at her Graduation Party. It was a great experience, she worked alongside great scientists, however had ended after she had disagreed with Prof. Taft's methods of exploring different biological systems. Lauren preferred the computer technology while the Prof. was more of a "cut and look" kind of scientist.

Lauren recently had an interview for Queen Mary's Hospital. A top London hospital who delivered all the Royal families babies, again another useless fact that Lauren just knew. And although her career was on track her personal life was not so this break came at the right time.

Lauren had sadly ended her relationship with Nadia 8 months ago. Nadia had not taken it well and it resulted in her being violent towards her. Nadia has pushed Lauren across the room, causing her to black out. When she woke Nadia was standing over her like she was possessed and holding a knife. It took a lot of persuading on Laurens part to convince her they were ok and calm her down. She used the time that Nadia had gone to get take out as her chance to run home back to her parents house. Instantly she called on Tamsin. Tamsin had flown to the UK the following day and gone to their old apartment and packed up everything that looked Laureny into suitcases. Lauren had given her a list of her most valued items. Nadia was their but Tamsin was able to out power her and tie her to chair. Leaving her there even after she had left. When Tamsin had returned to the Lewis house with the suitcases it was then that she had realised she had not got her computer. Lauren agreed to go back with Tamsin to only find Nadia still tied to a chair and Tamsin saying that she was always good at making knots in the army. Lauren grabbed the remaining stuff but asked Tamsin to loosen the ropes so that Nadia could get out. After all she was a doctor now.

Nadia stalked her for a while so Lauren went to America for a few weeks with Tamsin. They were having a good time and even slept together once. The following day thou Tamsin was shot. One of her informants had been threatened into giving out her address. Tamsin had been working on a case involving strange murders and most victims appears to have been tortured and this guy was sent to end her. Lauren had found her bleeding out on the floor. It was only later when the medics had told her she had saved her life that Lauren let in all sink in.

Lauren stayed longer to be with Tamsin during her recovery, but something had changed her that night. Tamsin hated the world even more now. She drank too much and smoked too much. She said she was "finally living for her" all the time working for "the man" now she was going to do things that made her feel good. The Police did not sign her back on and made her take recovery. That was 6 months ago and she has partied ever since. When Lauren got a call from her last week saying that her hotel she worked in needed a doctor, Lauren thought it best to be with her best friend right now.

They never spoke again about their night together. It was suggested that they remained as friends as Tamsin did say that she was thankful she had a best friend with her and not anything serious as she needed that and that alone. Lauren took that as it was meant, Tamsin could not deal with any relationship right now and after Laurens own break up with Nadia neither could she. Besides since the shooting and Lauren nursing her back to health they became more sister than lover relationship. Before that night they would have always thought "what if" now they know, and yes it was good, but this relationship was better and they both knew they could never fuck it up.

Lauren cleared her thoughts of Tamsin and let herself get a bit excited about living and working in Egypt.

The girl next her smiled a flirty smile. Lauren blushed, was she over thinking a smile? The girl was attractive, early 20's with red hair and an athlete's body.

The red haired girl simply leaned over the vacant chair and whispered "I like you and if you like me to then follow me, if not then forget I said anything and go back to your book" and with that she unbuckled her seat belt and walked towards the toilets. Laurens mind raced, she did not have time to think this or this girl would return to find her just staring and thinking. Without another thought Lauren jumped up and followed her to the toilet. Almost instantly the door flung open and she was pulled in.

Ten minutes later a ruffled Lauren and the girl, now known as Sadie, returned to their seats without a word being said. No one looked like they had even noticed that they had gone.

Lauren had to turn to the window to hid both her blush and her smirk. Wait till I tell Tamsin about this. Normal vanilla Lauren just joined the exclusive Mile High Club.


	4. Chapter 4 - When Bo Met Lauren

**Chapter 4**

"Where you been Bo" Kenzi asked when Bo finally took her seat back on the plane "the stupid steward has only gone and refused me another vodka, says that my 6 tiny bottles is enough. What does she know hey"

"hum, yeah. What hey?" Bo smirked in reply

"What's wrong with you? you look all goofy. You have the same look after you go missing in the Dal. Wait up and close the back door, you have had sex aint ya" Kenzi starts to look round the plane "who, who, what the fuck"

"Oh some guy I met, I never flown before and already got my wings to the Mile High Club" Bo laughed at her friend stunned look "thanks for this Kenz, I know you didn't have to come with me but thanks for getting me out of there. I couldn't stay after I saw Mel, I know that she would be looking for me and I needed to get out, you know"

Kenzi had spoken to her cousin after Bo's breakdown last week and in just a few short days had got them jobs in a hotel in Egypt. They needed to get away and after telling Trick that she had family issues had booked the first flight out of town. Worried at first about being stopped at security, taking Kenzi to keep reminding her that she was Isabeul Rainer now, not Beth Dennis.

They had also formulated a plan. They needed money to start a fresh and also to pay back Kenzi's cousin, he had given them the cash for flights, visas and spending money before they left. Bo didn't know much about Kenzi's family, Kenzi always joked that they were the Russian Mafia. After the encounter in the dark room behind a laundry shop Bo could believe her. Kenzi had spoken in Russian, something that Bo always liked, and from an old out of service laundry machine Pavlo had pulled out wads of cash. It was like a movie, except this was real life and this meant Bo could leave behind her old one again. They said they would return to Toronto after 8 months and hopefully Mel would have moved her search on. Kenzi said that most people don't return to where they have been seen and left, so it was the best place to go back to. Bo had agreed.

* * *

"What belt did it say Bo, this is silly man. Like nothing here makes any sense. It is all Egypt Land language" Kenzi said standing next to 1 of 8 belts hoping to spot her oversized luggage. For a small girl, she packed heavy.

"Egyptian" Bo said still smiling from her antics of earlier. "I think they talk Egyptian. I heard the song, you know "walk like an Egyptian" and that sounds more plausible than Egypt Land"

"Walk like a what what? So wait they walk funny here? telling you now Bo Bo my strut has been perfected and there is no way I am walking any different here"

"No Kenz, its a song. It dont mean..." Bo stopped after hearing someone had been listening and actually inputted into their conversation

"Arabic. Well actually it is Egyptian Arabic that has been spoken in Egypt since the 7th Century, if you plan to go Cairo or Luxor there are still some that speak Domari. Also here in the Sharm region, know as Sinai, they speak Bedouin Arabic" Lauren couldn't help but over hear the girls conversation and the words came out before her mind got to think. Lauren hated that part of her, she knew facts, and she pushed them on others, sometimes strangers, like these two at the luggage belt.

"Well thanks for that teach and seeing as you're so smart, where would I find my bag" Kenzi asked pushing forward to stand in front of this mystery blonde

"Erm, I , thats my bag" Lauren pushed forward and Bo instinctively helped the blonde lift it up and put on her trolley "thanks"

"Bo, my name is Bo" Bo had not stopped staring at her since she first heard her speak. She did not know exactly what she had said but it excited her more than dirty talk did.

"Lauren, and I have to go. Someone is waiting. Erm, your bag, guessing from your accent I would say belt 3 as that has the only flight from Canada that has arrived. Maybe try there?" to which Lauren smiled and turned to head though the security and the exit.

Walking towards the exit Lauren allowed herself to turn round once, the smaller girl was heading off towards the belt while "Bo" was looking at her. She was the most attractive woman Lauren had ever seen. Her chocolate eyes, she smooth skin, her body all made Lauren feel strange. Rolling her eyes and looking back towards the door Lauren reminded herself that she was probably still high on endorphins. Those little naughty little neurotransmitters were already passing signals along from one neutron to another and giving her this natural feeling of euphoria.

"Bo, I have found our stuff, that hotpants was right, quick grab the trolley man" Kenzi shouted over while Bo simply watched "Lauren" disappear through the glass doors. There was something in those eyes and they way she spoke, and the accent that Bo found curious. But then again she just had sex and she always felt a bit high after that. Didn't know why just liked the feeling. Running over toward Kenzi to help with the cases and putting them on her own trolley.

* * *

"Lauren, here over here"

Lauren could hear Tamsin shouting but didn't see her at first, then she did. Oh my god, she had only parked what looked like a hotel car in the coach park. She was causing a build up of coaches trying to get in. Not to mention the taxis all lined up to get out. Picking up pace, she reached Tamsin who flung her luggage in the car and rushed to give Lauren a hug. The noise of both coaches and taxis horns making them speed up and laugh at the same time.

"Yes, Yes, You have a horn. I am moving" Tamsin shouted back at no one in particular.

Lauren jumped in the passenger's seat remembering that they drive on the right in Egypt and the steering wheel is on the left. Still laughing they drove off.

Bo and Kenzi had managed to get outside and heard the noise and saw the car blocking the drive. Bo noticed that the blonde had hugged another blonde so already decided that they were together and would waste not another minute to think about her. As that is all she had done in the past 4 mins was put themselves in roles where they meet again and have a holiday romance, to find it is stronger and get married and...

"Bo, what is wrong with you today? I said shall we get a taxi? You were all goofy again, what were you thinking about"

"Nothing, and yeah grab a taxi. The website said it was not far only in Naama Bay, so we should pay no more that 5$. They take dollars here, so let's go. We can figure out the other money later"

* * *

"So what with the smile and the geeky look? Have you just explained to someone how the oxygen flows on a plane in case of an emergency? As fascinating that maybe to you, others don't want to hear about it Lau. It makes them nervous. Or did you sit next to an equally boring doctor on the way a talk stem cell growth? Tamsin teased

"Actually no. I had sex with a stranger in the toilet and joined the mile high club. Also met a beautiful woman and talked to her about stuff that was not sciencey, well not, well it was not about science anyway" Lauren answered back

"What!" Tamsin had to pull back the car after nearly hitting the side desert. "Well I knew you was an onion Lauren but my my do we have many more un-discovered layers in you"

The rest of the car journey was full of why's and when's and even Lauren said it was out of character and even started to blame Tamsins influence, even when Tamsin pointed out she was not with her. Lauren said that coming to meet her brings out "out of hours Lauren". Tamsin laughed with her knowing that she was referring to the nickname she gave her.

"Yes, I do remember "out of hours Lauren" so is she staying or you boxing her back up for another 6months?" Tamsin teased

"Well I have it out of my system now. So I am fully ready to being the doctor here. Tell me what is it like?"

Tamsin went to explain that the guests are all wealthy and that the hotel reflected that. The staff quarters were good and they had their own staff canteen and was feed and had access to drinks. Staff were not allowed in the guests areas, but being the doctor and she being the head of security meant that they could be in those places. The hotel was set on the beach, had its own marina and cornered off snorkelling and dive centre. She explained the rooms were next door and she already had her key so no need to wait around. Today she was free but was meeting the hotel manager and also the owner tomorrow at 8.30am.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW, I APPRECIATE ANY FEEDBACK. CC**


	5. Chapter 5 - First Week In Egypt

**Chapter 5**

"Wow Bo Bo, like pinch me" Kenzi's first impression of the hotel was grand. A big Crystal Chandelier hanging from the ceiling and every one dressed in immaculate white and cream.

"ouch, I didn't men actually. It was rhetorical or whatever the word is. I wonder how long it takes to clean. I bet the blonde would know and also what that word was, I am expecting her to jump out any second and give me the wikipedia answer to anything I say now. Like how rude to ear drop in our convo hey" Kenzi joked

"let's just get checked in and settled. We need to ask for Mr Assem, so come on" Bo pulled Kenzi toward the receptionist

"Hello I am Bo and this is Kenzi we are expected" Bo said politely to the man behind reception.

"Hello and Welcome to the Sentido Diamond Resort and Spa. Do you have your reservation please and can we offer you champagne and a welcome towel" As the man spoke another appeared with rolled up cold face towels and champagne flutes

"We don't have one actually we are meant to see Mr Assem, we are starting work here" Bo explained

"Ohh" the man quickly dismissed the bell boy before Kenzi could grab her drink "In that case you should not be here, you need to be at the staff entrance, no one is allowed in the hotel. Get your things quickly and I will get the bus boy to drive you round to where you should be"

"Oh like that is it, well we didn't know, so what no drink?" Kenzi looked shocked

"No, and miss please keep down your voice, you are attracting attention from our guests, now please quickly leave" with that he turned his smile on again to what they thought were actual guests and they followed the bus boy.

The meeting with Mr Assesm was short and sweet. They were given their room, which was a 2 bedroom, they had their own rooms but shared bathroom and living area. Also a rule book about the hotel and what they could and could not say and do to the guests. After being shown the room and handed the book Mr Assem had left them with instructions on how to collect their uniform and work rota.

* * *

"Ta Da. What do you think? Not bad hey. It's actually an old guests room, it was refurbished last year, but now they built the new block they don't use this one anymore only for staff. There are only 5 rooms in this small building. The rest of the staff live just outside the hotel, in an old run down place that is nicknamed the "crack house". You would have hated it. Some apartments don't even have walls. Plus they are mostly all 2 bedroom. But I managed to get you in here. And the best part is..."

"The View" Lauren interrupted. It was a picture perfect view of the ocean, yes there was one other building lower down in front but mostly it was the ocean. Lauren could understand why it wouldn't be a guest room anymore as that building may upset, but to Lauren the view was simply perfect. Lauren had gone to stand on her balcony when Tamsin joined her.

"Yeah, yeah the sea. What I was gonna say is that I am next door. But yeah this is nice also. So come on I'll help you unpack and you have a surprise in your fridge." Tamsin pointed over to the concealed wooden door under the mirror.

* * *

The first week had gone past quickly. Bo and Kenzi ate breakfast every day at 10am just before it closed and again at 6pm as it opened. Kenzi took to having lunch and snacks by the staff beach bar while Bo just ate her bar snacks. They were having a great time and had already meet many of the others that shared their "Crack House". Most of them Egyptian men with a few foreign, mainly European, women. The women worked as guests relations or in the international parts of the hotel such as the bars, clubs and a la carte restaurants. Egyptians worked in the areas that did not have direct contact with guests, such as the housekeepers and in the gardens. Bo had been given the beach bar job while Kenzi had been given the beach waitress.

They had already scored themselves a mark. A rich man named Lachlan. Bo had managed to seduce him and spent a few nights with him on his yacht. Telling him that she had to split tips if left at the bar, she wasn't surprised to one morning wake up alone with an envelope beside her. That was hard for Bo and she had cried to her best friend for over 6 hours about how dirty and cheap she felt. Kenzi had held her close and stroked her head and reminded her that $800 was not cheap and it was like "Pretty Woman" she should not kiss them. It makes her emotional, it is an agreement, they get the best night of their lives and she gets rewarded. Bo was not upset about the sex, she enjoyed it, it was just never expected to feel that way. But Kenzi was right, no more kissing, it confused her. And the $800 was a good start to paying back Pavlo and hopefully the next one won't leave, so can make it more worth her while.

* * *

Lauren had enjoyed her first week, up early for a run and breakfast at 8am. Worked all day with patients and also meetings with hotel managers about food hygiene. Always managing to meet with Tamsin at the staff canteen for lunch and dinner when her shift was over at 7.30pm. Evenings were spent in their room catching up or out in town getting to know the local area.

Tamsin had been busy with a new guard that started, Dyson Thornwood. Dyson had worked with Tamsin back in California but recently quit his job after he was suspected of helping cover up crimes. Nothing was proven but Dyson left never less. They was never friends nor enemies, but worked in the same department and paths crossed on cases from time to time. Dyson work homicide while Tamsin had started to take up "Cold Cases" more. Tamsin also suspected the rumours were true about his cover ups, but apart from this one person that seemed to have a hold on him, he was a nice guy. A bit territorial but when he trusted you was loyal and decent.

All three of them were out in Naama Bay on Friday, the busiest night, and had got raging drunk. Tamsin had gone off to dance in the bar and Dyson and Lauren were left alone to chat. They both shared same interests, it seems they both joined the mile high club on the same day, both liked brunettes and both liked to win. They were both describing the most beautiful looking woman they had ever seen, and was fighting over who was better looking.

"No Dyson I can beat you there, you see you said she had nice eyes, well my lady had the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes, and I think they even specked blue at the same time" Lauren said drinking the remaining wine

"Eyes both brown and blue hey Doc, well sounds like a freak. And my lady had nice eyes yeah, but oh my god, those breasts, they were amazing and firm and oh amazing. We need shots, barman" Dyson waved over the bar man

"Ah, trust a man to see a pair of tits on a lady first. My lady had eyes that spoke to my soul, and a smile that melted me, and oh oh oh listen" Lauren said firmly pulling Dyson face to face her "She had one, yes I said one, dimple on her face, oh my god how incredibly sexy."

"So this is the one you erm, got with, on the mile high hey?" Dyson asked

"No, no she was cute also. This lady, oh she was called Bo, I met at the airport"

"I don't know my ones name, we never got round to that" Dyson smirked

"Ahh typical men. Bring me my drink over, I am feeling the effects of alcohol already" Lauren said as Tamsin walked over slumping her head on to the bar.

"You drunk Lau? Lau I asked if you were drunk? Do I need to take you home?" Tamsin asked poking her friend and casting an evil eye over towards Dyson

"She is gone Tam. We best get her home" Dyson said standing up

"Lauren. Listen to me." Tamsin said while pulling at her friend. "Hey Dyson watch this, if she is drunk she won't answer and we are fucked to carry her. If she can then we are ok, we can get her to walk out of here. Ready" Tamsin spoke softly to Dyson before turning back to Lauren and saying "What effects is that alcohol doing to you Lauren, please tell us as we are sooooo interested"

"Well, that is easy to answer." Lauren said straitening herself on her stool, and pulling back her shoulders "Alcohol limits the production of vasopressin, or ADH, from the hypothalamus and the secretion of this hormone from the posterior pituitary gland. This is what causes severe dehydration when alcohol is consumed in large amounts. It also causes a high concentration of water in the urine and vomit and the intense thirst that goes along with a hangover. And..."

"Come on Lauren, up you get, you can finish that in the taxi. Dyson help with her other side" and with that Tamsin and Dyson moved a still muttering Lauren outside.

* * *

**AN: So next chapter I will make the girls finally meet. If you have any ideas with this story, please share. I have a few. I am already working on the next few chapters so should be able to upload soon. I would like any reviews thou, it is nice to know what you think?**

** Take it easy...CC xx**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Fire Inside

**Chapter 6**

"Hey Doc, you look good, considering" Dyson said as the doctor joined him and Tamsin at their table for lunch.

"Yeah, I am sorry about that. Just a question thou guys, I woke in my pajamas' with water and aspirin beside me. Thanks for that by the way, but how did I get undressed exactly" Lauren looked embarrassed at her own question and darted her eyes between them both

"Hold up Doc" Dyson raised both hands in the air "I got you to your bed and left, that must have been Tam, I honestly had nothing to do with it. Shame though as I would have stuck around to help if I had known" Dyson joked.

"Ahh good, that is fine, just didn't know what to think and it is already a long day but I could die if I thought that you'd seen me naked" Lauren signed out

"No that pleasure was all mine" Tamsin added in "Although I did keep your modesty and your underwear on Laur, so don't fret babes. It is all still safe with me"

"Good, so what are you plans now then? I have the rest of the day off. Dr. Maged is taking over the shift and we finally have a weekly shift pattern. Not too bad as I get a few nights off and also a full day off as well as a couple of afternoon's off. Still need to rota being on call during the night, but it is better than being just me, like it has been this week. I fancy a look round. You fancy it?" Lauren asked really at Tam but also looking briefly at Dyson. Lauren was not sure yet if he was "friend" but he seemed nice enough.

"Yeah I am up for that, Dyson?" Tam asked over

"Yeah, had nothing else planned. I am off now till my next shift tomorrow""

"Great, then what about we have a look round the hotel and go to the beach?" Lauren suggested to which they both agreed.

15mins later they were walking round the largest pool, towards the infinity pool. Lauren loved this pool as it looked directly to the ocean and wondered if she would be able to spend her time off lying round it. Tam and Dyson were in conversation about their shifts, Dyson still not pleased that he had more night shifts than her, but Tamsin pointed out that she was in charge.

Just then Lauren saw her, it was Bo. Lauren knew immediately, she knew from her walk, her body and when she turned round those eyes. Lauren had frozen in her spot only to have Tam and Dyson walked into her

""Watch it Laur, what up? You ok?" Tamsin asked

"Its Her" Both Lauren and Dyson saying those words in unison.

"What" Lauren turned round to Dyson "What did you say?"

"Lauren its "Her" from the plane, the girl I told you about last night, remember?"

"No Dyson it can't be! as its "Her" the girl I told YOU about last night"

"Ohh the one who "Spoke To Your Soul" Dyson used his fingers as exclamations points at the last part

"Better than the one "with the great tits" Dyson" Lauren mimicked her exclamation points

"Deary dear, don't look now but I think she has spotted you" Tamsin pointed over the poolside

* * *

"Bo, come on we are late, keep up, Bo? Why have you stopped" Kenzi looked round to see Bo looking over the pool and edging closer

"It can't be Kenzi, It can't be" Bo said edging closer to get a better look

"What, what you looking at Bo"

"Over there, it's her, "Lauren" from the airport and its him from the plane and it's her from the car park" Bo said pointing firstly at Lauren, then Dyson then Tamsin "Its really her, I don't..."

*SPLASH*

"BO BO" Kenzi raced to the poolside but couldn't stop Bo from falling in

* * *

"And there she goes" Tamsin watched also as Bo fell into the pool

"I have to help her" Dyson started to run round

"She may have fainted, she may need medical help" Lauren followed after him

"Oh this is going to be interesting... and I am talking to myself?" Tamsin sighed as she followed them both.

Dyson had got there first and was already pulling Bo out of the water when Lauren got there. Lauren had wanted her to sit on the nearby chair and give her a look over, although what she was looking for exactly she didn't know as she rested her palm over Bo's chest.

"Erm Doc, you can get her pulse from her wrist you know" Dyson eyeing down at her hand

"Yes, erm, yes sorry. So Bo, are you ok? Did you faint? Have you felt dizzy recently? Drank any alcohol in the sun?" Lauren asked, finally removing her hand from her body.

"No, No. I just fell in. I wasn't paying attention. So are you holidaying here Lauren, nice that you remembered my name" Bo asked looking at Lauren smiling

"No I work here, I am the hotel doctor. And yes, I remember you from the airport last week, and nice you remembered mine also." Lauren smiled back not removing her eyes from Bo's

"And I work here also" Dyson stepped forward "I'm security, and I'm called Dyson, though my friends call me "Wolfman" from when I played college ball. We have already meet Bo" Dyson smiled down at Bo, talking her hand and kissing it

"Ergh and I'm Tamsin and blah blah blah, work here, Security and blah blah blah" Tamsin not amused and grabbing Lauren out the way to stand next to her

"And bit-at-ches I am Kenzi. What are we now the brady bunch. We have to go and get you changed Bo, we are already late" Kenzi pulled Bo from the chair

"Hi all, I'm Bo and again this is Kenzi, we work at the beach bar. I really hope to see you there later tonight" with a killer smile she allowed herself to be pulled away by Kenzi

"Just so you know Dyson, she was saying that to me" Lauren looked at Dyson

"Just keep saying that to yourself Doctor, just keep saying it" Dyson teased

"Oh really I feel like I'm back at school and I'm witnessing the strangest triangle alive" Tamsin said "Let's do our thing and we can see tonight who she really likes later can't we?

* * *

"So you want to tell me what that was all about Bo?" Kenzi asked when they finally got the beach bar, dry and thankful it was quiet.

"Well you know Lauren, the one who corrected us at the airport and he, Dyson, was the one from the plane, and I guess by the way she is protective of Lauren the other one, Tamsin must be her girlfriend?" Bo spoke while drying the bar glasses. "It's strange though as I feel a really weird connection to her, Lauren, I mean. It's like indescribable"

"Well she is all pow-wow-chica-pow with the other one and we have a plan remember" Kenzi reminded

"Yeah about that, it's quiet now, and after the last time I don't really know if I can do it. I felt awful after Lachlan. I know we need money, but I can think of something else Kenz. Trust me, also if I so happen to find the one on this piece of paradise who is loaded then of course that is better, but I can't keep offering it out, you know" Bo looked sadly at Kenzi hoping that she did understand. She owed everything to her best friend and wouldn't let her down, but they may be another way.

"Yeah I know. Anyway you have other interests now. That wolfman is hot BoBo. He is all strong and muscley and cute. And now you know your Lauren bangs lady parts with Tamsin, she is out the equation."

"I know and I actually feel jealous, can you believe that Kenz?, a woman I meet for 2 mins and spoke to once makes me feel jealous. Like I said before it is indescribable" Bo continued to wipe and wash the glasses and Kenzi turned back to waitressing the beach.

* * *

"come on Tam, we are meeting Dyson there and I know it sounds crazy but I don't want him there before me" Lauren was shuffling from foot to foot

"What is wrong with you crazy lady. I have known you ten years and this is the first time you are both not composed and acting like a teenager. Yes, yes you told me, its indescribable and you don't know how to explain it. I heard that from you all through dinner and again 5 mins ago. But seriously Laur, you don't even know if she would like you that way. She was with Dyson, a man, on the plane. She may not like the lady violin she could be a trumpet kinda girl?" Tamsin pulled on her knee high boots and looked at herself in the mirror. "And if she did then I look smoking hot right now, she may surprise the both of you and want me?"

Tamsin did look good, in her dark jeans, knee high boots and a grey sleeveless top, hair pulled back at the sides and her blue leather jacket. Then again so did Lauren in casual light blue jeans white tee and a pink cardigan.

They arrived at the bar and to no surprise saw that Dyson was already sat there with Bo leaning down onto the bar. Dyson was right she did have great breasts. Lauren let out a sigh and Tam quickly yet gently squeezed her hand. Bo had noticed his and a pang of jealously shot through her. Bo had acknowledged Lauren when she got to the bar but the looks were gone, no more flirty glances, so Lauren decided that maybe Tamsin was right and moved them to a nearby table. Dyson joined 20mins later to state, matter of fact, he was taking Bo out after her shift to a club and it looked promising.

During the night Lauren looked over at Bo only the once and she was given a friendly smile in return. Lauren smiled back, she could do with more friends and if that was all that was offered then Lauren would take it. Dyson seemed happy and so did Tamsin. Kenzi had joined their table after her shift, not being invited didn't seem to bother the young goth. They all sat together till Bo had finished at 2am. Dyson standing up to greet her and placing a hand round her back.

"Well then ladies, the pleasure was all yours, but I am going to take Bo out now for a well deserved drink of her own" Dyson said before smiling down to Bo

"Pleasure was all ours was it?" Kenzi had her hands on her hips "Well I think now the pleasure will be all yours" smiling between Dyson and Bo "Should I not wait up for you Bo?"

"Erm, no, I may be out late" Bo grabbed her black leather coat and flung it over her arms

"Got it" Kenzi smiled at her friend to which Bo blushed. She didn't mind if people thought she might sleep with Dyson, after all she had already, but to say it in front of Lauren bothered her. Lauren looked equally embarrassed and Bo noticed that she had put her head down and Tamsin had put her hand on Laurens back. She needed to get out of here quick, this was killing her.

"Come on wolfman, show me a good time" Bo took Dysons hand and turned around

"Guaranteed" Dyson said winking back at the table and leading Bo off.

* * *

**AN: So a bit of DyBo. But don't worry I am still on track. The next chapter will have a bit about the romance but if you blink you may miss it. It needed it here to help keep Bo and Lauren apart for a while. I need to create a back story so need a few weeks. Please review. And if you have any thoughts, please share. **

**Take it easy, CC xxx**


	7. Chapter 7 - It Time BoLo

**Chapter 7**

Bo and Dyson had been together now for 4 weeks. The group still did hang out together, but Dyson and Bo had spent more time alone recently. Dyson had taken Bo to a hotel for their 1 month anniversary, and they seemed to be getting on really well. They had even started to dress the same in white matching polo tops.

Lauren had busied herself with work and volunteered at a local hospital during some of her free time. She would go with local doctors to the desert and treat the Bedouin people living there. The rest of her free time spent with Tamsin. Kenzi had joined them whenever Bo was with Dyson. A few weeks ago Kenzi found out that Lauren was not "with" Tamsin like Bo and her thought, but hadn't told Bo as she felt that Bo had finally started to be happy and didn't want to ruin what might be with Dyson. Kenzi loved Dyson, he was protective, strong, loyal and exactly what Bo needed. Tamsin enjoyed working with Dyson, he did seem happy and she was getting closer to him. She also loved spending time with Lauren, when she could, but more recently had become close friends with Kenzi seeing as they had the same sense of humor and they were together the most.

There was a few times when the full gang went out together, where they would go out to a bar or club. Lauren would sing on the Karaoke, she was really good and everyone agreed how much they loved "out of hours Lauren". They were having a great time together, all mixing with each other. There was still a few glances between Lauren and Bo but nothing was ever said, Bo had Dyson now so both knew it was meant for nothing.

* * *

It had been a pretty normal day so far with Lauren in her office and completing paperwork when Bo had come in.

"Hi Doc, so this is where you hid out all day" Bo scanned the small room, it had a desk in front and 2 large black leather chairs in front. Behind was Lauren sitting on a larger white leather chair with a apple mac note book in front of her and a printer to the side. Behind her was another door, which lead to the examination room.

"Are you ok Bo?" Lauren stood up and walked round her desk.

"Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you about something medical, if I can? My manager said that my job also included health and use of you, so to speak. " Bo sat on one of the leather chairs and Lauren walked over, closing the door and sat next to her on the other one.

"Bo, you could ask me anything regardless. I don't mind. What is it?" Lauren scanned ober Bo, looking for any clues.

"Something happened to me last night. I got really freaked out. I had this pain in my chest. And my arm. And I couldn't sleep. And I was thirsty, really thirsty. The more I drank the more I needed the loo. And I was scared. I thought I was having a heart attack. Really was scared." Bo said with the sadness in her eyes.

"Did the pain shot a short time? or continual?" Lauren asked reaching for her stethoscope

"Erm well all night really" Bo unbutton her shirt more than it was already, revealing a black lace bar "Do you want it all off?" Bo asked eyeing at the stethoscope in Laurens hand

"No, that is fine. I am just going to listen to your heart" Lauren blew on the end to warm it up a bit before placing it above Bo's left breast, which Bo thought was adorably cute. Lauren leaned in more than was technically needed but started to listen to Bo's heartbeat. Bo had stopped breathing the minute she could smell Laurens hair shampoo, a light vanilla and honey that was presumably from her body wash.

"Normally I ask patients to hold their breath, as I can hear better without the breathing sounds. But I can see you already are" Lauren lifted the ear pieces from her ears and pulled away from Bo

"Yeah, breathless, completely breathless" Bo replied and looking away to hid her blush

"Well, one thing Bo you have a good strong heart, so there is nothing to worry about there. What happened before this feeling came on?" Lauren took out a pen from her doctors coat pocket and a small note pad to start to write

"Well I was with Dyson" Bo looked embarrassed "And we had just finished, you know, and he was being all loving with me and ...he told me he loved me and..." Bo couldn't finish as she started to breathe heavy and hyperventilate.

"Bo, just breathe normally sweetheart, I am here, just breathe normally. Here take this bag it will help" Lauren passed Bo a bag and gently started to rub her hands up Bo's arms for reassurance. Lauren waited a few moments just looking at Bo and breathing with her to help slow her down.

"Ok, it sounds like and looks like now a Panic Attack or Anxiety Attack, both rather similar in symptoms. A panic attack causes the same symptoms that you described, heart palpitations, chest pain, dry mouth and a fear of dying. Sometimes when you get news your emotions react to them, like a traumatic life experience. You seem to have panicked when Dyson expressed his feelings for you. Understandable after all you only known each other 4 weeks, not that is any of my business, but maybe it shocked you. There is also what is known as Catastrophic Thinking, where you kinda think you are having a heart attack for example, your body then interprets those feelings which triggers nervous system response that then causes the Panic Attack. Rather amusing that you can think yourself to an attack really….. " Lauren continued to rub Bo's arms till she could see her breathing start to relax. Something about the way Lauren geeked out relaxed Bo more than anything else has ever been able to.

"I know, we hardly know each other right?" Bo moved the bag away from her mouth but kept it in her hands. "The worse thing he wanted me to say it back and I couldn't. You see Lauren, I have never said it. And I thought it would come easy to me, but it didn't I froze. He got angry and started to spit about how he has given me his love and he gets nothing in return. Also that he had heard the rumors about me and he should have never got involved with me. That we were over. That we were actually finished, dumped, broke up. I asked him what he meant but he said nothing, just stormed out."

"oh, I am so sorry Bo, really I am" Lauren did not know what to say, Dyson was a friend, so was Bo. They had been friends now for only a few weeks and did not know either of them that well to give out advise. Lauren had given up weeks ago that she and Bo would get together.

"Do you know what he means by my rumors. I would ask Kenzi, but she would lie to protect me and tell me to run to Dyson and tell him I loved him. But I can't, you're a doctor Lauren, is it a normal? Is it normal to have the reaction of panic when someone says they love you? Is it normal to not be able to say 3 little words to someone? Is it normal not to have any feelings towards someone after 4 weeks? Yes, I like him, but I don't feel like I love him, is this normal?" Bo asked

"Well seeing that was a 2-part question, I will give you a 2-part answer. I will never and have never lied to you and I don't generally do that. It is not in my nature of logic. So to the rumor, yes I have also heard it, and it really is nothing to worry about. Some of the kitchen staff had said that you were looking to sleep with and take from wealthy people here in the hotel simply for the money. That as soon as someone rich and single came in you would dump Dyson anyway as he did not earn enough to accommodate your lifestyle. And secondly "what is normal" Bo? What was normal for me growing up was having children, the white picketed fence house and a family car parked in the drive. I thought I would be with my girlfriend till I was old and wrinkly. But people change, we changed. And what I mistook for love was in fact just loyalty. I would have stayed loyal also if she hadn't, well, changed towards me. Now I only hope that somewhere the universe has a plan for me that gives me "my happy ever after". As after 5 years with someone I find myself single again and not knowing what career path to follow or if those dreams I had when I was younger about the family life even matter anymore. My father wants me to follow him at his hospital, but I am not sure I want that. I am 31 years old and I now live at home. But until that day I can say "I am happy" I will not settle for anything else, as I need to be true to my feelings. I need to play the star role in the _story of my life_. Maybe we are different Bo, but if you don't feel something, then you can't just settle or say you do. Take time to know what you want. Make sure you put yourself first sometimes. I love how you are so loyal to Kenzi but if she asks you to do something that you don't feel like you should, then you have to tell her. And, as for Dyson, speak to him. Tell him that you are not there yet, but with his patience, understanding and love you hope to one day. Or tell him that you are not there and don't ever see yourself being there, ask to be friends and break it off before one of you gets really hurt. As a doctor I would give the advice that sometimes the "plaster needs to be pulled off quickly" as the hurt will go just as quick, this is better than pulling it off slowly and letting the pain carry on for longer." Lauren finished her speech and took Bo's hands in her own, gave them a light squeeze before unlocking them and leaning back in her chair. Bo had not spoken and had simply sat there looking at Lauren the whole time.

"Doctor Lewis, this is the most I have ever heard you speak to me in one go. I don't know if I got my head round all of that. What I did hear though, which shocked me the most is that you are single? I thought you were with Tamsin?" Bo leaned forward

"No, we have never been, well once we were, but never in a relationship as such no, we are best friends. Why would you think that?" Lauren hoped the answer would be because she felt the electricity too between them, but didn't want to come across to keen in case it wasn't.

"I just thought and no-one appeared to correct me. Kenzi I guess knows hey" Bo watched Laurens head nod a yes in return "of course she did. She never said anything to me, as she loves the wolfman. Oh my god, I am so angry. Dyson would have known also, he left me to believe that you were together with Tam. I wasted so much time avoiding you to give you space when it wasn't needed. I have been lied to by my best friend and my once boyfriend. Why can't I have honesty in my life? And, just on the topic of honesty, the rumor has a hint of truth in it, you may as well hear it directly from me. We, Kenzi and I, have got ourselves into a bit of debt, I done it once but I told Kenzi I didn't want to do it again. It is such a mess" Bo ran her fingers though her hair and looked down between her legs to the floor, placing her elbows on her knees.

"Ok Bo, so the rumor ignore it, people are better judged on actions than on words. As Gandi once said– "Be the Change You Want To See". And why does it bother you that you didn't know I was single. It doesn't change anything, does it?" Lauren again was digging for Bo's true feelings.

"Oh Lauren, maybe or maybe not. But, and I'm stepping out on a limb here, again a bit of honesty, but the first time I saw you something came alive inside me. I don't know what it was, an attraction, a spark but whatever it was I buried so that I would not hurt you, Tamsin or Dyson. I thought we….." Bo stopped herself after feeling Lauren staring at her "Maybe it was….." Bo was going to speak again, but there it was, that same feeling burning inside her, the fire, the heat, the passion, she felt it, she did not know if Lauren felt it but she did "I feel it now Lauren, hey like a plaster I am just going to say it, I have said it earlier today and I will say it again - breathless, Lauren you leave me breathless. That is why I can't tell Dyson I love him. I just don't feel the same passion with him that I feel when I am with you. I have never felt this way about anyone that I hardly know, but I don't know why or even what it really is yet, it is like the inner me knows something the outer me hasn't realised yet, and everything else is just a journey to this moment of absolute clarity. Oh Lauren please stop me at any minute" Bo pleaded looking into Laurens eyes

As Bo said those last words that Lauren had been wishing to hear she moved forward and kissed her deeply. It was passionate as tongues explored each other's mouths. All weeks of waiting and secretly hoping the other felt the same was portrayed in those kisses. Bo had got up, pushed Lauren back in her chair and straddled her. Hands in hair. Hands over their clothes tugging at them and pulling them down.

Lauren pushed Bo off her and raced to the office door. Damm it Bo thought, I have messed this up as well.

"Lauren , I..." Bo stopped as Lauren simply turned her closed sign round and locked the door. Grabbing Bo's hand she lead her to the back examination room.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for the reviews. I did cut and shorten the DyBo on the requests so I do read and take carefully your directions. I am also bringing in The Morrigan and Vex. So that is to come. **

**I live in Egypt now so I have a funny few stories for them during their dating stages and falling in love. I want to make a funny story with steaming sessions. Not too interested in suffering and angst. Sometime you need a bit, as you don't know what you have really got till its gone. But it will have "happy ever after's" for all my characters as I love them all. **

**The next chapter is every doctor fantasy and rated M, so be warned. **

**Take it easy, CC**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Doctor Fantasy

**Chapter 8**

The back room was every doctor fantasy coming true. The oversized couch, the exam table, the partition curtain by the side wall and all the beeping equipment round the sides. There were posters and charts on the walls and a small table in the corner with a chair in front.

Lauren had pulled Bo into the back room and closed the door behind her. Lauren stepped towards Bo without any hesitation and placed both hands on the side of Bo's face and brought her towards her own lips. This kiss was even more passionate and urgent than the last, Lauren moving her hands from Bo's face to her sides to un tuck her shirt from her shorts. Sliding her hand round the hem of her shorts, trailing her hand to the soft skin in the small of her lower back. Exploring her curves with her touch and her senses jumping from their deep kisses.

Bo let out a quite moan into Laurens mouth, loving her way Lauren touched her, so gentle yet so sensual. Bo felt Laurens hands move back to the front of her body, brushing over her stomach and making it flip under her skin. Already feeling her skin respond and her body get warmer. Slowly Lauren was unbuttoning her shorts and Bo let them fall to the floor. At the same time Bo pushed off her white work pumps and stepped out of them. Bo eager to feel the touch of Lauren, moved her own hands under Laurens coat and white button down shirt and pulled her nearer.

The kiss deepening and becoming more intense with tongues clashing together desperate to taste each other. A long lingering kiss as bodies moved closer, completely oblivious to everything now around them, only aware of each other.

Lauren quickly pulled off Bo's top and flung it over the ECG Heart Monitor machine in the corner of the room. Lauren unclasped Bo's bra and took both her breasts into her hands, kneading her fingers into the subtle flesh. Bo instantly reacting to the touch as her taut nipples looked more than ready to be savored.

"Oh yeah...that is ...ahhh...yeah Lauren" Bo broke the kiss momentarily pushing her head back.

Lauren trailed kisses down Bo's face, neck, shoulder and breast before stopping and kissing and circling Bo's nipple, keeping the other hand lightly tugging at her other. Taking as much of the breast into her mouth as possible before gripping the nipple between her teeth and tugging gently. It was hard against her tongue and Lauren sucked it between her lips and gently trailed her teeth along the tip.

"Ahh, yeah, baby that is soooo good, please..." Bo used her hands to steady herself against the table that was now behind her as Lauren trailed kisses lower down her body towards her stomach and back up before taking the other breast in her mouth and repeating the same.

Lauren wanted Bo so badly, wanted to kiss every inch of her, but when she heard Bo's plea she knew what Bo wanted more. She could already feel the heat coming from Bo and knew she would already be wet. Keeping her head on her breast she moved her hand down her stomach, trailing her fingernails down the soft skin, pausing only to move her hand round to allow her fingers to slid under Bo's underwear and to her centre. Bo's lips already wet and swollen, Lauren slipped her fingers in between her velvet folds and flicked her clit, repeating the action several time, all the time continuing to suck and tug on her breasts.

"Lauren, please don't stop...Just there...Oh god..." Bo repositioned herself to lean fully against the back table

Finally Lauren dropped to her knees taking the last remaining piece of clothing with her, Bo's black lacy panties. Grabbing one of Bo's legs in her hand and kissing the inside of her knee and upper thigh before placing it over her shoulder. Kissing her centre and moving over to kiss and gently bite her other thigh. Hearing Bo's low whimpers echo in the room Lauren knew that she was close. Lauren couldn't wait any longer. As much as she enjoyed pleasuring Bo with just her fingers before she now needed to taste her now. She brought her mouth to Bo's gleaming lips and ran her tongue the length of them, pushing slowly into her folds and circling her clit. With her hands now on Bo's backside pulling her in closer. Using her tongue to enter her and hearing the moans from Bo. Sucking back on her clit and re-inserting two fingers into her knuckle deep. Bo's grunts intensified and her grip on Laurens hair tightened.

"Oh my god Lauren..." Bo hoarsely whispered into the air. Looking down to see Lauren between her legs and still completely dressed. Lauren still had on her doctors coat, white shirt and grey pinstripes. Any other time Bo would have made a comment but she really wanted Lauren and she decided that she wouldn't say anything, right now she was going to get lost in this instant.

Moments later she felt Lauren pushing another finger inside her and she started to rock on them. Within minutes Bo could feel the familiar waves rush over her. Bo was close to climaxing. Lauren sensed this too and stopped moving her hand and applied a bit of pressure to the inside of Bo's walls. Bo continued to rock on her hand while Lauren flicked her pulsing bud with her mouth.

"Lauren, baby I am close, Lauren I am going to ..." Bo thinking that Lauren may want to move however instead she stayed and took all of Bo. This making Bo even more aroused. As soon as her first wave of orgasm was over Lauren picked up the pace again inside her and with the knowledge that she had just already taken her in her mouth once Bo climaxed easily again.

Unable to stand anymore she fell to the floor and hungrily kissed Lauren tasting herself on Laurens lips. Lauren fingers still inside her, using now her thumb to flick Bo's bud. Bo came a third time.

"Fucking hell Lauren, you will kill me..." Bo panted and rested her head on Laurens shoulder. Lauren removed her hand and stroked Bo's back as her breathing returned to normal.

Bo stood up bringing Lauren with her. Moving her to the exam table behind and gently lying her down. Suddenly overcome with a passion she hadn't known before. Unbuttoning and pulling down her grey pinstripes and her underwear with them, pulling off shoes and discarding them all on the floor. At the same time Lauren unbuttoned her shirt and before she had a chance to remove felt Bo's hand on her shoulders pushing her shirt and jacket off her and back behind. Noticing that she was wearing a bra that clasped at the front she made no time in unclasping this also and pushing down Laurens arms.

"Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful Lauren..." Bo spoke honestly while eyeing her up and down. "I do want to kiss every inch of you, and I will...one day...but now I am simply going to take you" the last pasty whispered into Laurens ears

"Take me Bo, I'm yours" Lauren whispered back

On hearing Laurens reply Bo's stomach literally somersaulted and she leaned in to kiss Lauren with as much desire as she was feeling. Brushing her tongue along Laurens bottom lip. Sucking her lips, biting gently and teasing until she felt Lauren open to her and probing her tongue deeply into her mouth. Lauren let out a snuffled moan and taking Bo's hand and placing it on her breast.

"Eager Lauren?"

Bo not wasting any more time stepped round to the end of the table, not sure if it would take both their weights slowly hitched her knee up and climbed on between Laurens legs. Placing her other leg next to Laurens and moving her body on top of hers. Feeling Bo's nipples harden again as she brushed against Laurens thigh and body before resting directing on top. Kissing all down Laurens jaw line and neck, sucking at her pulse points. Laurens fingernails digging into Bo's back and shifting her hips up to meet Bo. Bo responded by grounding her own hips and thigh towards Lauren centre. Already feeling the warm wetness between Laurens legs. Working up a rhythm quickly of pushing, pulsing and kisses. Bo felt Laurens hands on her bottom pushing her deeper into her. Bo moved a hand down Laurens sides, sending electricity pursing through her with every touch. Molding her palm over her swollen centre and swiftly inserting a finger inside her. Lauren moaned and arched back giving Bo more of her neck to kiss. Lauren bucked her hips against Bo, while Bo continued to move on her, both their sex being stretched with every bolt. Bo used the base of her hand to massage her throbbing bud while inserting a second finger. Lauren wrapped both legs round Bo allowing her more room. She felt Laurens heart beat faster and small drops of sweat start to form all over her body, she was close.

"Bo, baby, Bo...Please, oh good that is really good baby, ohhhhhh, yeah, baby yeah" Lauren felt her own orgasm rising.

Bo continued to pleasure her with her fingers and felt it was Laurens walls started to contract and her legs started to shake. And then the pool of desire followed over Bo's hand. Lauren continued to shake as Bo eased up but not stopping, just as Lauren had did to her, she gently flicked the inside of Laurens g-spot and used her thumb to massage her sensitive clit. Moments later Lauren felt the surge passing through her again as her second orgasm hit her. Riding again with Bo her waves of pleasure.

Bo took out her fingers and bent down to Laurens ear before whispering "I am going to taste you now doctor"

Before Lauren had a chance to say anything Bo had got off her and was in between her legs taking in all her sex. The sensation was amazing, Lauren arched back further and pushed her hands into Bo's hair. Her tongue working its way over her throbbing folds and clit. Within minutes wave after wave of excruciating pleasure was washing over her.

Bo moved back on top of Lauren knowing her own orgasm was again close and pushed her centre into Lauren as they rode out the waves together, as their climax ripped though them again crying out each other's name.

Minutes, hours or days could have passed by and the lovers would not have noticed as they pulled Lauren doctors coat from behind Lauren and wrapped it round them both and fell asleep exhausted.

* * *

*Beep Beep* Bo's phone went off. Both of them woke instantly and Bo jumped off the table and got her phone from her shorts pocket

"Shit, its Kenzi asking where I am. I have work in half an hour. Its seven thirty" Bo shouted over to Lauren who she noticed had already started to get dressed.

"Shit. That means that Doctor Maged is due in any second. Quick Bo get dressed. Bo went for her bra and top by the ECG Machine and put them on. Lauren was already dressed and grabbing at Bo shorts and picking up her black panties.

They both heard the outer door unlock and Dr Maged walk in calling Laurens name.

"Dr Lewis are you in here?"

"Erm yes, just in the back room, I will be out in a minute Dr." Lauren called back.

"Bo get on the table now" and with that Lauren pulled back the curtain divider

"Ahh Dr Lewis how are you?" Dr Maged said casually opening the door

"Doctor I am with a patient right now" Lauren motioning with her head towards the partly covered exam table. Realising she still had Bo's shorts in her hand she followed with "Yeast infection, all done now. Here Miss, here are your clothes back, please once you are dressed come to the office" Lauren moved her hand behind the curtain to where Bo took her remaining clothes.

Dr Maged noticed only bear legs on the table but sensing he should not be there turned to walk back towards the office with Lauren following. At the door, knowing that she must have Bo's sex on her she pushed in the wall mounted dispenser and rubbed antiseptic gel into her hands.

Bo came out moments later to see Lauren writing on her doctors pad and Dr Maged just sitting in one of the chairs in front.

"Bo, here, this is a prescription. Take to the chemist on the main road and everything will be ok" Lauren handed Bo the fake prescription, folder in 4, hoping Bo understood her real message of everything being ok.

"Ahh, dear, you look happy. I see another satisfied customer of Dr Lewis hey" Dr Maged said while standing presuming to take the seat that Lauren was in.

"Yes, very satisfied" Bo said as she left the office. Turning back only the once to give Lauren a sexy wink. Looking down at the prescription to see only Laurens name and phone number scribbled on it with the words "Bo, we need to talk, LL xxx". Ahh how cute she signs her name using only her initials and I have 3 kisses. Bo hugged the paper to her before putting in her pocket.

* * *

Later that night Lauren had got a text from Dyson saying that he needed her and meet to him in the beach bar. It was important. Lauren had not wanted to see Dyson yet as she had not heard from Bo and was not sure what they were doing or what to say. Bo had a boyfriend this morning and what happened that afternoon should not really had happened. Lauren thought about that last part though and although her head said that her heart was literally jumping at the memory. Lauren knew that if she could re-play the whole afternoon, she would not change a word, an action or a second of the time they were together. Lauren hated to know that Dyson was so unhappy, and hoped that he just wanted to "vent" out. Dyson had said that Kenzi was there and that he needed her too. Why did Dyson need Lauren? This was going to be a difficult night.

*Beep Beep* _DYSON – "Hey Lauren, please come I need you here. You need you to see something and I need to tell you something. Dy"_

_*Beep Beep* LAUREN – "On my way, can't stay long though I am on call tonight, LL"_

Best to get this over with quickly. Like a plaster remember, I don't think he knows anything, I don't think Bo has spoken to him yet. Oh god I hope not, Lauren thought while grabbing her brown leather jacket. It was hot during the day in Egypt, almost 30 degrees but that dropped to 10 degrees at night.

Lauren had noticed Bo first behind the bar. She had changed from earlier and was now in a black denim mini skirt and her work pale blue shirt. It was almost impossibly to low, the hotel regulations would not agree that as uniform. You could see her bra also, which was different from earlier, this knowledge making Lauren inwardly smile that she knew that. This was also blue and Lauren wondered if she always matched. Bo turned round, somehow just feeling that Lauren was there, she smiled at her and waved her over. Lauren could only mouth the words "I can't" before looking over towards Dyson and Kenzi and walking toward their table.

Lauren got to their table and kissed Dyson gently on the head and simply nodded at Kenzi. It wasn't that they were unfriendly, just completely different and Lauren sensed her protectiveness towards Bo. Lauren respected that it had been only them for a long time and didn't push for more from her.

"So I guess you have heard then?" Dyson asked Lauren while drinking the rest of his beer and wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

Lauren had to think, if she said yes then she would have to explain how. If she said no she would have to explain why she kissed Dyson. Think Lauren. Tamsin, she could say that she heard from Tamsin, that was all she had. She hated to lie thou. Damm it Lauren just say yes, from Bo. It is best not to lie that what her dad had taught her.

"Yes, I have Dyson. I am surprised that you are taking it so bad as I thought it was YOU that ended it?"Lauren hoped he wouldn't ask "how" and thankfully he didn't.

"I did, but I thought it would bring her back to me. I thought by having a break we would sort our shit out. She never really let me in. She is a closed book. I tried. Then I found out about her side line business and what I am supposed to do? accept it? So yeah I got angry with her, I called it off so we could find out what she wanted. Now look at her! Instead of missing me I have lit a fire in her. Look at her, she is all happy and smiley like the has just been through a life changing dawning and come out alive" Dyson nodded over to Bo who was talking to and laughing with a couple with small children. "We talked about children once and she said she didn't want them, now look at her all Mary Poppings with those two babies."

"What D-Man, rewind a bit. You talked about children to Bo Bo? That was liking playing Celine Dion to a Goth bar man. A total no-go. Everyone knows that those cards are kept to your chest until you know they are on the same page dude. Stop getting all sappy man, you were fuck buddies and it was fun. Now it's done, get over it." Kenzi starred at Dyson.

"Then why does it feel like I have lost something? why am I angry? why do I feel sad to the point I want to drink till I am unconscious? hey?" Dyson picked up the beer he had got for Lauren and downed the lot in one.

The silence that followed was deafening so Lauren thought best to break it somehow.

"Dy, she has a point. A bit early to talk like that. And your feelings are natural to loss or grief, no matter what the length of time, the emotional response to loss well it has physical, cognitive, behavioral, social, spiritual and philosophical dimensions." looking at both Kenzi and Dyson and seeing that she didn't know what she was really saying and they probably didn't either, thought it best to change that talk and follow in the comparison thing like Kenzi did "Erm, also being so forward to early is like talking Star Trek at a Star Wars Comic Con Convention. It will lead to a lot of confusion and people getting upset, believe me I have done that before!"

"wh-wh-what...star what doc? some of the things you say just whoosh" Kenzi emphasised the last part by sweeping her hand over her head.

"Didn't know you was a trekkie Doc. How cute." Bo had appeared from behind them at that moment and picked up the empty glasses from the table. Smiling down at them before she left again.

"I…I…." was all Lauren got out before Dyson interrupted her feeling the blush rise in her cheeks.

"Don't bother Lau, she has gone. That's her MO, she appears, makes you speechless and then leaves. You dodged a bullet there." Dyson grunted at Lauren.

"Hey, stop it. That's my bestie and maybe if you was not such a jerk off she would not have easily taken your break offer. Which everyone knows is the kind way of saying it's over, goodbye, adios amigo, tra la, come back when you want to put a ring on it!" Kenzi squared up to Dyson, being so small but looking impressively frightening

"I would have Kenzi, put a ring on it so to speak, if I could have afforded a Chopard Blue Diamond ring that only she would accept. It would be sooooooooo easy for me to buy a 1.5million dollar ring for her, being the rich man in here!" Dyson relied sarcastically.

"You're an arse Dyson. Really. You don't know her. You don't know why she is that way. You don't deserve to either. I like you, but if you bad mouth my Bo Bo again, I will kill you and scatter the pieces round this marina for the fish to feed on, you get me. And if you even attempt to make her feel bad cause YOU dumped her, then I will not stop till every part of your life is miserable and empty. We got an understanding Bro…..Cause I like you and if we don't then we part ways now." Kenzi looked into Dyson eyes not flinching once. Lauren sat quietly. She did not want to ever upset Kenzi, she believed that she would literally kill for Bo.

"yeah, I guess so. I am not that upset, more my ego" Dyson admitted finally allowing him to breathe out and relax into his chair. "It is just going to be hard being around her for a while, but I will try"

"Lets go to Cleo's" Lauren spoke up

"What, where, what" Kenzi looked confused.

"Oh it's a local bar I found just down on the beach. They play all kinds of music, some new, some old and a lot of the workers go there. It was funny actually I was on call one night when a worker called me from there as they had found a foot in their soup and people were being sick. I had to confiscate the whole bowl and get a quick remedy to their gastric illness. So yeah it's a good place, just don't eat anything. It was a camel foot, but nether less a freaky little incident that was." Lauren laughed

"Foot soup, now I have heard it all. Come on, just gonna tell Bo and we should check it out" Kenzi stood up and walked towards Bo.

"I will text Tamsin" Lauren said pulling out her phone

"And I will put on the best fake smile I can muster and allow you to get me shots and enjoy myself with 3 beautiful women" Dyson half joked

"That's the spirit" Lauren nudged not quite hearing his sarcasm.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it took almost a week, I played with it for a few days. Wanting to have passion but also to be a bit hot and smutty. I have never attempted anything like this before and was almost tempted to give up, cut out the swear words and rate back from a M to a K. But I didn't and I did it. Please review. I have also learned to be longer on the chapters and what I thought was a good size don't read that much. Its nearly 2am Egyptian time and I do have work tomorrow, so no time for a re-read. Apologies for any mistakes, I have re-read and changed so many times I cant spot any right now! haha**

**I have decided on the direction. I want happy romance stuff for a bit, then Bo's past, Lauren's past, the rest of the group coupling and a happy ever after. Thank you for the reviews, favs and follows so far. It makes me want to finish knowing people are reading. **

**Take it easy, CC x**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Talks

**Chapter 9**

Cleo's was heaving. It was a typical workers bar, where all the workers from all nationalities got together to talk about guests, relax after their shifts and dance. It was small and made mainly from wood with a thatch roof, dj booth in one corner and a mechanical bull in the other corner with a stage in the middle. The front faced the beach and at the back there was a small car park. People were dancing on the floor, the table and the bar. Some had got changed while others were still in the many different work uniforms of nearby hotels. There was graffiti on almost everything, some if it was wise words of wisdom, some were just names of past people who had been in there, and some were just drawings of mainly sexual parts. It certainly was not the same as the bars that they had been in already. This was a workers bar through and through.

" .God. I am in heaven. This is what it is all about, this is just like that movie Dirty Dancing, all these sweaty sexed up people dancing all over each other. Where nothing matters and everything matters at the same time. Come on bitches we are on the shots" Kenzi simply loved this place, looked at home in it too and when she saw the bottles of everything behind the bar she started to walk over.

"Thanks Lauren. This is what the doctor order" Dyson said to Lauren, this time kissing her on the side of her head and taking her hand before following Kenzi to the bar.

They had been there 4hrs already before Tamsin had arrived. Lauren, being on call, had been drinking only soda water and lime. Kenzi and Dyson however had been drinking none stop vodka shots. Kenzi had tried to get Lauren on the mechanical bull, but Lauren had refused. Kenzi took it as her being boring, but the truth was she was still on fire from earlier with Bo and all that rocking and straddling a bull would have been too much. Tamsin had settled right in and ordered a bottle of Vodka, just for her, although Kenzi had protested so much she bought another one for her. Dyson just took from them both which was equally annoying.

Somewhere in the conversation Lauren got lost and went into her own thoughts, the others were talking about Football? Lauren had never understood this, Football to her was what they would call Soccer, and their Football is what she would probably call Rugby and was something she had never watched. Sure she loved football, as in Soccer, her and her whole family supported Chelsea Football Club in England. Maybe she would get into the American Football, she thought, if she was in the states or Canada she would watch it, she wondered if Bo liked it "_Hey Lauren", inner Lauren spoke, "what are you doing, one day together and already you are dreaming about dates with Bo, planning nights in watching their version of football – seriously girl you are done!". _Lauren smiled at her inner thoughts, she was being silly when you thought about it rationally. But that was the problem, she was rational, but with Bo she didn't want to be, she wanted to be impulsive, she would have never done that before in her place of work. But then again she would never have joined the mile high club. Living with Nadia and the way it was in the end made Lauren feel suffocated, now she decided that she would do something every day that was "not Lauren" just because she could. She only wished that Bo would text or call.

"Hey Laur, you ok? you look ….erm….distracted?" Tamsin asked

"Yeah, sorry, just thinking that's all." Lauren replied

"Don't you ever switch off Doc? I mean man relax, have a drink, something, you're so uptight, you are wound tighter than a rope" Kenzi half joked, half serious.

"I am on call Kenzi, I am a Doctor, sorry if you think that is uptight, but I have responsibilities….." Lauren was cut short by Kenzi

"What and I don't, yeah? cause I wait on people on a beach? And yeah I think you are uptight, I think you look down your nose at people like me. We are different, different world. I think that you think my job and life is pointless and I don't need to focus or work hard. So excuse me Doc if I don't fall automatically for your charms" Kenzi almost spat back to Lauren. Alcohol was a factor in her outburst for sure, but also Kenzi just didn't like or trust Lauren. She was always off on her own on some trip or another, never spoke about herself and she when she did speak she never understood half of what she said. Kenzi knew that she should apologise and nearly did, but then Lauren retorted back.

"Well you and I are different, you remain focused so you don't mix up drinks. I remain focused in case I need to perform an endoscopic surgery on someone later on in the night? I could literally make an incision in the wrong part of the body and make the patient look like a cross word!. Sorry if that does not charm you." Lauren got up and moved to the bar and Dyson also getting up to join her.

"So you want to tell me what's going on Kenz? Lauren is my best friend and you have never spoken to her, not really, so what gives?" Tamsin asked Kenzi

"I don't get you or more to the point you and her? Like man, you are cool and almost normal, but she gets to me, I don't know if it is her English thing, or her Science thing, the Doctor thing or just a Lauren thing…..She is strange, we are too different, I can imagine her crying in commercials or on fucking Dr. Phil. Our crew here, me and Bo can look after ourselves and you and Dyson are or were cops, so you can, what can she bring…the fecking tissues?" Kenzi finished and poured herself another shot

"It not what people can bring to you, you know. It is also what people can bring out of you. Lauren is not weak, I was with her in Afghanistan; she was brave, she worked hard and she saved so many people. She gave everything she had to save the life of strangers. She is dedicated, loyal and when you get to know her she is funny Kenz. She will never let you down and I trust her with my whole being. I love her. I love all that she is, even if that is a bit strange to others. Kenzi, please give her a chance, I like our new group, but if you don't then I am team Lauren and by the looks of it so is Dyson" Tamsin pointed over to Dyson who had his arm on Laurens shoulder.

"Then it's just me and Bo then, it has been before and it will again" Kenzi downed another shot

"Don't be fucking pathetic, so you don't know or get Lauren yet, there is no need to get all Judy Garland on me and fuck off. Look we all hang out and you get to know each other more, or at least learn to be civil, cause she don't deserve it. She is nice to you, and yes she don't get you either, but she is nice nether less. To understand her goes way back; her parents are high maintenance, her ex broke her heart and her best friend is a drunk yank! haha" Tamsin laughed the last part pointing to herself.

"So looovvveee hey. Maybe she has a magical snatch power that I can't and, to be made clear, will never see. I like my bang with balls." Kenzi pouring another shot for her and Tamsin.

"Well yeah I guess love, but never like that anymore. I though once before it was, but we are too close now, like we are in the friend zone and to make it change now will be awkward. We did once and it was ….." Kenzi cut Tamsin off

"Dets are not necessary dude" Kenzi downed her shot and quickly poured another

"Like I look like the kind that shares that kind of stuff? I was gonna say good, it was good but after I felt weirded by it after. My relationships don't go so well, go fucking figure with my hot self hey?, but I seem to attract the losers, the football jocks, the guys who love their car more than me, the girls that want rough to piss off parents, the one night stands who see me as nothing but the good time girl. I wanted someone pure and honest and Lauren is all that plus more, she is more than you see. I don't want fucking BFF of the Year here Kenz, but please make an effort for the crew. We have another 7 months here and this could be fun. What you say?" Tamsin raised her glass to meet Kenzi's

"Yeah I guess, there is no reason to not like her I suppose. Sorry I will try and thanks, you could have also left and left me sitting alone like a single shoe in a road. Which always makes me laugh, the shoe, like why is there one shoe, what is the story there? Did someone just lose one shoe on a drunk night walking home? You see it all the time, single shoes in the road." Kenzi smiled, feeling slightly happy that she was not left as she did really like Tamsin and Dyson, just didn't get Lauren. She made a promise to herself though she would try harder now.

"Nah, wouldn't do that as I would miss my new friend. I sense you and I are alike, not many people we trust and actually like, so when I find another troubled soul it nice to join forces" Tamsin spoke to Kenzi

"Guess so, so what you are bi-sexual? As you mentioned guys and girls" Kenzi asked

"Well I think labels should be left for clothes and not people, but if I had to I would say I was Tri-Sexual!" Tamsin replied downing another shot that was lined up "I will TRY anything! Hahaha"

Kenzi laughed her shot over the table with bit of vodka coming out her nose.

* * *

Lauren had sat down at the bar and Dyson soon occupied the stool next to her. Lauren motioned for the barman and after initially wanting a scotch settled on another soda and lime. Dyson ordered a beer.

"You ok Lauren?" It was Dyson that spoke first and put a casual arm on her shoulder.

Lauren rubbed her eyes "Yeah, just, it's nothing actually. So how are you really?" Lauren needed to know the answer although she dreaded the response. If he was still hurting then what she done earlier would feel wrong. She so wanted everything to be ok.

Dyson looked at Lauren and saw the sincerity in her brown eyes looking back at him. He had only known her a few weeks, had a few nights out and shared a few meals together but already he knew she was "one of the good guys" and felt at that moment he could share with her.

"Bo was, no sorry, Bo _is_ special. There is a fire in her and it made me feel special. And the time we were together I could feel myself falling for her. I wanted to love her wholly, and that is something I am not used to. But then, when I felt us getting close she then went distant. I know she has had a hard time at life, but I could protect her, but that is it, she don't need or want protecting. I don't know what she needs or wants really, but I guess it was never me." Dyson spoke honestly "There were times that we were together, intimately, yet she wouldn't look at me. She is a lost girl Lauren and I am not the one to find her."

Lauren had to process what Dyson was saying. It sounded the truth and the fact was Lauren could relate to parts. Except looking at her while intimate. Bo had looked deep into her during that last orgasm they shared. And when she did she could swear she saw her eyes flicker blue. Lauren never wanted to save or protect Bo, she knew she was a strong woman, she just wanted to be with her and to love her. _"What are you getting into Lauren" her inner voice spoke up again "Do you like to attract trouble girl. Take your memory and run. This will end badly just look at the guy your sitting with. That will be you in a month's time. Pouring your soul to a practical stranger on a bar stool!"_

Dyson had been watching Lauren, she was just staring at the wall behind him and he wondered what she was thinking. Her jaw line was strong and chiseled, her eyes in a strange squint yet darting left to right at a rapid speed and frown lines appeared on her forehead. It was almost like she was speed reading all the graffiti on the walls around them.

"You ok? If you are looking for something to say I don't think these words are going to help much. That one over there simply says _Want a Tip? Don't eat yellow snow! _" Dyson pointed behind him where Lauren had been staring.

"What? oh, sorry Dyson, I guess I think too much. So Bo was not for you, but you have a lot to offer someone. I have a cousin in Ireland that would absolutely adore you, you are exactly her type, and she loves all things American. Have you seen the British rom com called "Love Actually"? Anyway, doesn't matter" Lauren spoke again before he could answer "In it there is this British guy who moves to America as he thinks all American's love the British accent, and when he gets there he finds out they do. They make him say words like _bottle or table_. Anyway, doesn't matter if you haven't watched it, the point I am trying to make is that is Ciara, my cousin, she loves everything American! she is also partial to tall and I guess hairy"

Dyson let out a big loud laugh and threw his weight back on the stool before finally taking Laurens hand and saying "Thanks Lauren, but I don't think I need you to set me up on dates just yet. I am ok. I met someone, tried it, didn't work and now I move on. But if do find myself your neck of the woods then maybe there is no harm in looking, if I am still available, guys like me are taken quickly" Dyson pulled out his chest to prove his manliness. "Come on let's get back to the wreaks over there"

* * *

When they returned to the table they found Kenzi complaining about the sting of vodka in her nose and being reminded by Tamsin that she should drink not snort drinks. They settled back into the conversation easy again, both Kenzi and Lauren not wanting to mention what had been said before. They both needed to try a bit more if they were all going to be spending time together, and more so now if Lauren was maybe starting something with Bo. The problem was, maybe Lauren should walk away now. Bo was complicated, she knew this already, and she still hadn't contacted her. The others had gone to the dance floor after another game of dare. Dyson had to strip to his waist to a song of Kenzi's choice. Lauren was left to _Save the table _or as Kenzi had put it _Fuck the table save the booze _and sat watching the dare play out when her phone beeped.

_*Beep Beep* BO - Hi Lauren, its Bo. Make an excuse to leave, I am outside the front and we need to talk remember? xxx_

_*Beep Beep* LAUREN - OK, on my way, LL xxx_

Lauren had moved over to where Tamsin was dancing on a table, Kenzi on the chair and Dyson on the make shift stage to Duran Duran's "Hungry Like The Wolf". Their games of Truth or Dare were amusing, it was like they had all tuned back into teenagers. Lauren shouted up to Tamsin that she was leaving but begged her to stay and have fun and she would text to say she was back ok. Tamsin had surprisingly agreed before jumping off the table to give Lauren a quick hug and joining Dyson on the stage. Lauren wished she could have recorded this, but thought back to Bo waiting and simply smiled and turned towards the beach front door.

"Is Lauren off?" Dyson asked when Tamsin joined him

"Yeah, she is ok, she will text later…Anyway you, guess you won that bet hey, let's get Kenzi and back to the game wolf boy" Tamsin half dragged Dyson off the stage once the song changed towards Kenzi who had already started to back away

"Na, na, na – Kenz-inator, we have an unfinished game to play and it's your turn!" Tamsin pulled Kenzi and dragged them both back to the table.

"Oh and Tam it is Wolf MAN, not boy, I am all man baby" Dyson remembering what Tamsin had called him only seconds ago.

"Well that is to be seen Dyson" Tamsin smiled back

"Eugh, if this is flirting I'm gonna spew. I already drank half this shitting place, if I bled it would be vodka, you two need your shit together. Friends don't make fuck buddies, we not learnt nothing from the past – you and Doc" Kenzi pointed at Tamsin "and you and Bo" now pointing at Dyson. "We do not screw our crew and we are now a crew baby! boys and girls, one mother-fucking-fucked up-hot-crew! We keep our paws off each other drawers. We make a pack man, here and fucking now, we stay tight, we fight but make up, and we do not bang each other naughty bits – you got it? Now hands in the middle, we make this pack now!" Kenzi putting her hand in first, Tamsin rolling her eyes but also putting hers on top of Kenzi's and finally Dyson putting his in.

"Whatever, and for the record I was not flirting" Tamsin laughed "Right next roll Kenz is yours, what you say, Dyson rolled a 3, higher or lower?"

"Come on baby" Kenzi kissed and blew on the dice "higher" Kenzi threw the dice and a 2 landed "shit, come on then your best shot – I chose dare!"

* * *

Lauren had gone outside and looked round to find Bo. Spotting her down on the beach by the stairs. Something about having the moon lit up behind her made her look even more stunning. Bo reached up the stairs motioning for Laurens hand before leading her down the beach to one of the sun beds. When they reached she lead Lauren to sit in front and Bo sat behind her, leaning back on the rest and pulling Lauren in tight to her.

"Comfortable?" Bo asked Lauren who was now stretched out in between Bo's legs

"Mmmm, very. You?" Lauren asked Bo back

"I am now Dr. So how was your night? I saw some of it, they look like they are having fun hey. Good to see Dyson enjoying himself. I think he will be ok..."Bo trailed off

"Bo, you haven't done anything wrong. And yes, he will be, just needs some time." Lauren answered back

"So Lauren, your cute note said we needed to talk. I am all ears" Bo didn't really know what Lauren would say, she hoped she wouldn't regret what had happened earlier, and her leaning into her now did give her confidence, but she needed to hear it from her. Bo had already told Lauren how she felt before the exam room. Now she needed to know how Lauren was feeling.

"Well, yeah, I did write that. I need to know what you think is happening between us now? Is there even an "us" now?" Lauren spoke

"No, No doctor, I already told you that you make me breathless and that you have lit a fire in me. I need to know what you want or feel now. Remember the plaster approach Lauren and just say it. " Bo gave her a gentle squeeze for reassurance

"Well, Ok. I feel the same. Ever since I first saw you there was something. And every day since I couldn't keep my eyes off you. Then Dyson. Then the rumor. Then you surprised me by saying what you said and everything I thought was washed away with a need to just kiss you, then you kissed me back and that fire was in me too. I felt it. And, I am sorry if I got a bit carried away. After all you were there for a medical reason, and I might have crossed a bit of an ethical line there. So I am sorry if I did" Lauren looked down

"Lauren, we were both in that room. Nothing happened that both of us didn't want to happen. So please don't apologise for that. It was amazing, you were amazing, it felt amazing. As for the rumor, I told you it was only once. I have got myself in a bit of bother, but I can fix it, I will fix it another way. And Dyson was when I thought you were not available and was, well it was fun, and I do like him, but it is not the same as when I am with you" Bo explained

"But what if Bo. What if somewhere down the line when I am in too deep, you move on again, you think I am a bit of fun, you decide that you do want another life with rich men and flashy cars and I am not enough? What if you can't fix your problem and you do meet someone who can? I just don't want to start this if that is your end game." Lauren was being honest if not a bit harsh but it is better to sort this out now than later on

"Wow. Not even had a date and you need to know my end game. I am sorry you think of me as a vixen who sleeps with people for money. I can assure you that is not a nice feeling to have. Yeah I may be...I don't know...a bit..."

"Travelled" Lauren helped her out with her words.

"Ha ha, travelled. Interesting way of putting it I suppose but not wrong either, so I guess we can use that. I might be a bit travelled Lauren, but remember I have a good, strong heart and it is capable of hurting as much as yours is." Bo finished

"I'm sorry Bo, I didn't mean to pry, offend or hurt you. Just, I know me. I am loyal. I am less travelled, so to speak. My sexual passport has not many stamps. But I know what I feel now is stronger than anything I have ever felt. And yet I hardly know you. And I know if you wake up one day and realise I am just a goofy doctor and leave me, which I expect you to do as you are gorgeous, I don't think my heart would take it. I'm sorry Bo for earlier, that was not fair to your feelings. I just don't think there can be an "us" right now as we hardly know each other and yet our emotions are jumping far ahead of us" Lauren breathed in deeply Bo's scent, knowing this may be the last moment that they were going to be this close.

"Wow, that does sound like a no to there being an "us" not just now but ever. But what if Lauren? What if I like the goofy doctor? the same goofy doctor that likes to interrupt people with little facts? or the goofy doctor that watches Star Trek and goes to comic cons? What if I like her? What if it is enough? What if I don't need flashy cars? What if I can fix my own issues? What if we had a chance to be happy but didn't because of what if's?" Bo replied back

"But the money Bo. You and Kenzi only came here to land a mark and get back on your feet. That still exists. And also what happens when we leave here and I go back to England and you to Canada?" Lauren turned round to face Bo, she needed to see her.

"Ok, 2 part question Doc" Bo raised her eyebrows remembering what Lauren said earlier "So a 2 part answer. Firstly, about what happens when we leave, we don't know what happens in 7 hours, 7 days or another 7 months, so we should not worry about that until then. There are options. Canada is still part of the British Empire and Commonwealth. We have your, or our Queen of Canada. So we have a way there if we decide that is what we want. That is still a long way off and if we do this, then we can talk about that nearer the time. And secondly you worry that I am all about sex and money, well then, unless you tell me your a secret millionaire" Bo tickled Lauren and she started to wiggle and giggle around her before finally being able to say the words No, she wasn't. "Then your virtue is safe with me, for the time being anyway. We can take it slow and get to know each other first as this kind of thing is new to us both. We can see how it naturally goes without the sex or the worries we both have. So how about we start our first date tonight?" Bo released Lauren and reached down to her bag and pulled out a 6 pack of beer

"Bo, I can't..."

"My God, really? after that? you still can't..." Bo looked hurt

"Bo, you need to let me finish my sentences, especially if we are going to date" Lauren rolled her eyes back "I was going to say I can't drink, I'm on call." Lauren leaned herself back onto Bo and stroked her arm slowly. She had melted completely by Bo's words earlier and she reminded herself that she needed to do things that was "not Lauren" and being in her arms just felt so right.

"Oh, well more for me, and good job I brought water also then. I guess this is yours and these are mine. And sorry, your right, I do jump a bit. Well that was the first step and we survived, so how about you tell me all about yourself Dr Lewis, I want to know how you became so smart and sexy. This can be our first date, getting to know each other." Bo lowered herself further into the sun bed, keeping Lauren close, with nothing but ocean in front and music just in the background.

* * *

_**AN: So another chapter posted. Just wanted to get a few other facts out the way. So the BoLo dating will begin. Any ideas of dates, scenes from films, own experiences? please let me know as I have a lot of fluff to fill in the next chapter or 3! hahaha. **_

_**Thank you for the favourites, follows and reviews. I do appreciate it and it keeps me posting quicker. **_

_**CC x**_


	10. Chapter 10 - Getting To Know You

**Chapter 10**

Bo and Lauren had been sitting on that sun bed all night. Shifting places so that now Lauren was sitting facing Bo with her legs on either side of the sun bed and feet touching the sand. Bo's legs were wrapped round Lauren's waist, over Laurens legs, and she was still leaning back onto the sun bed behind. Lauren had remembered to text Tamsin to say that she was ok, omitting the fact that she was not home yet.

Conversations were flowing easy, and something about the way Bo laughed made Lauren feel like her butterflies in her stomach were actually dancing elephants. Lauren was in awe of Bo, naturally beautiful, but still shy to that fact. Lauren also loved how Bo listened, really listened to her. Lauren had told Bo about her disastrous end of school disco, which she explained was like a Prom except not as popular. Her time working in Afghanistan and in the Congo as well as her last job in the Research Council. Even though Lauren knew that in places she over explained her work, Bo still listened and seem interested, even asking questions when she was lost. Bo seemed to enjoy Laurens new "Geek Speak", as she called it, and admitted that she really enjoyed science at school. Bo never pushed for more when Lauren explained that she didn't talk much of her military years, those being her hardest. The only times she spoke were the few stories she had with Tamsin, including Lauren re-enacting the Sergeants tent story.

Talking about their best friends was an easy subject. Both Bo and Lauren had interesting bessies. Tamsin and Kenzi were an entertaining pair. Bo was just telling Lauren about the one time her and Kenzi had ended up as pole dancers in a club only a few weeks ago in Sharks Bay.

"I am being serious, that is what happened after a drinking session with her, I swear…. We were a double act pole dancing team!" Bo raised her hands, palms open to Lauren. Bo had a slight slur as she had already drank five of the beers already. Her inebriations losing the battle with her head and opening up to Lauren move than she had with anyone else.

Lauren had been laughing so hard that tears were forming in her eyes "Oh Bo really, you and Kenzi. How funny. I know what you did but you need to go back and tell me why?"

Bo loved how Lauren laughed, her eyes would light up and her smile would reach the corners. Lauren would throw her head back and Bo could feel the sun bed shaking gently as she giggled. It was still dark and only the moon gave a bit of light, Bo thought just how beautiful Lauren was in this moment.

"Ok, so from the start, I will tell you everything as it is you beautiful" Bo couldn't help it, she needed to tell Lauren she was beautiful as it just felt so right. "So we were in a club in Sharks Bay called Intrigue, and had been drinking most of the night, and it became late and it had got busier with the dancers now on the poles. We decided to move on and we asked for the bill, it came in a fancy velvet box. Well Kenzi just slide it to me and asked me to do the favour this time. I slid it back stating that I didn't have enough. Eventually after realising that between us we were still $90 short we panicked. Kenzi's idea was to do a runner from the toilets. Well I couldn't, instead I said that we would just speak to the owner and come to a payment arrangement. So off we went, we found the manager, an American guy named Chuck of all names and explained we were short. He never even raised his head to look at us, instead just told us to _earn it on pole 3_ his girl was running late and we had 30mins only. I was in shock but before I could refuse Kenzi had my hand pulling me towards pole 3. It was a pole in a cage in the corner of the room. I was mortified. Kenzi whispered that we would give them a _lesbo show_ and to follow her lead. She is a really good dancer, she street danced back in the day. It was agreed that she would dance and remove my clothes! That was her idea. We climbed into the box and I froze just leaning back on the pole. Kenzi was good, she danced round the box and we started to get some punters sit nearby. She undressed me, kissed me and used me as the pole!"

"So how far did she, erm...go, with you, with the show and it all?" Lauren bit her lower lip, she could tell Bo was embarrassed but the thought of Bo being undressed so publically also excited her.

"Curiosity about the story there Doc? Or more about me?"

"Story of course, I just wanted to get the full picture" Lauren giggled into her hand

"You have seen the full picture. Unlike those punters who only got to see me in my underwear...but that is enough, trust me." Bo liked how Lauren blushed and wanted to tease her more but held back as they were still only dating after all. "So anyway, we had danced about 5 songs, so about 20mins when Kenzi said we had enough, we paid up and left. I made her promise that she would never tell a soul...That lasted a whole 5 mins, as soon as we got back here she told everyone. I'm surprised you hadn't already heard? She really is wild and the Kenziest Kenzi ever but I adore her."

Lauren looked down at the space between them and went suddenly quiet. Bo loved her best friend that was obvious. How would she explain what happened between them earlier in the bar. Bo noticed Lauren go quiet and thought maybe she had got the story wrong about her and Kenzi's relationship and tried to fix it. "Hey, it is not like that with us you know, it was only a kiss and..."

Lauren interrupted Bo "I know Bo, I don't think that. It is just you are so close but I don't think she likes me. Actually she has basically told me she don't like me and I don't know what I am doing wrong." Lauren confessed.

"Ahh Lauren, that is normal, she doesn't like anyone she has just met. She hides behind her humour and sarcasm a lot and takes her time to get to know people. That's all" Bo took one of Laurens hands and held it between her own.

"Not exactly true as she has hit it off with Tamsin and Dyson, it is just me" Lauren held Bo's eyes and sighed.

"Cute. You want my friend to like you. But it doesn't matter to me either way. I like you. And she will see what we all see, it takes her longer that's all. But she will. She has never left Canada, she is a bit taken back by your Englishness or intelligence or whatever. We don't normally mix with scientists." Bo let out a laugh, remembering once how Kenzi had called Lauren Lady Einstein. Maybe this was not the moment to tell Lauren thou. "Anyway, speaking of our BF's, do I have to worry about yours? She seems a bit protective of you Dr and you do have history."

Realising that Bo was right and that Lauren can be a bit too intense sometimes, as others have also pointed out, she relaxed a bit. "Tamsin, no worries there. She is protective, has always been that way. And history is simply that, history and in the past. We were together once. I had come out of a relationship and I guess we both thought that maybe we could...but we couldn't...and that is that really." Lauren smiled again. It was good to get it out in the open.

"So I think that is it for my background anyway, I have told you all about myself. Bo tell me about you?"

"That is easy..." Bo shifted uncomfortably "I don't talk about myself as there is nothing to really say."

"Family Bo, what about your family? I am English, my mum is English but my dad is Irish and have 2 younger brothers. See it is easy." Lauren pushed for a bit of information

"Ok, I have no-one. I was adopted. I don't know my real family or if I have any brothers or sisters. My adopted dad died and my adopted mum don't want to see me anymore. Ha, you were right Lauren, that was easy. What's the next one?" Bo pushed the empty can into the floor and opened the last one

"Oh Bo, I'm sorry I pushed. And I'm sorry ..."

"Don't Lauren, don't say sorry. I am not, sorry that is. I have Kenzi, she is like a sister to me and I have this old man back in Canada who is a father or, cause he is old, maybe a grandfather figure to me and I am fine. I did look for my real parents once, but only got as far as their names on my birth certificate. I know my mum is somewhere in Canada and my dad is in prison in California. I was born in Canada, but from the age of one I lived in California with my dad. He was taken to prison when I was three and as they could not find my mother and as I had no other family, I was adopted. I lived with my adopted parents till I was 18 and moved back to Canada."

"To find your mum?" Lauren asked sincerely

Bo took a moment, lucky Lauren would assume memories were painful, there was no way Bo could tell her what happened in California. Bo would wrap up this conversation quickly and hopefully would never have to speak about it again. "Yes I guess so. Lauren I really don't like to talk about where I am from, especially not with you, as all I am really interested in is the now and the future. I have not had the best of times. I feel like a monster most of the time. My mum left me, my dad in prison, my adoptive family don't care. What does that make me? People don't tend to love me or stick around. For a long time I thought that it was just the way it was and my future was to be alone. But now, being here with you just for this time alone, these short special moments I don't feel that anymore. I feel I can have a future, you make me feel like I deserve one. You make me a better person. So please don't say sorry anymore and please can we not talk about this anymore. I do want to tell you more, but Lauren right now I cant." Bo closed her eyes, her heart pounding in her chest. She was so close to tears.

"Of course. You are amazing Bo, and you are a far better person than you give yourself credit for. You are smart, funny and of course incredibly sexy. I am here if you want to talk about anything but I won't push you, you can tell me everything in your own time. " Lauren looked into Bo's eyes and could see she was holding back tears. Lauren wanted to tell her she would never be alone, but how could she make that promise, it was still so early on. They both needed to take baby steps, but in that heartfelt statement Lauren already knew that Bo had won her heart and she would do everything to make Bo happy.

"Thank you. I will one day. I will tell you everything, but right now you need to see this babes. The sun is rising and there is nowhere else I would rather be than here with you" Bo helped Lauren move back round to that she was leaning against Bo's chest again and wrapped arms round each other.

It took exactly 21 mins for the sun to fully rise then Bo walked Lauren back to her room. A simple kiss at the door and Bo reminding Lauren her virtue was safe, Bo left Lauren to sleep. Lauren had a shift at 10am and it was already 5.30am.

* * *

_**KNOCK KNOCK**_

"Room Service"

Lauren had just got out of the shower when she heard the door knock. She had never ordered room service. In fact she was surprised that she had slept in. Normally waking every day at 7am no matter what time she had actually gone to bed. This morning though she allowed herself to sleep till 9am. Knowing she had work at 10am left her not much time to go to the staff canteen for food and feeling happy about breakfast being delivered. Lauren wrapped herself in a bathrobe and went to open the door, even more happy to see who was delivering her breakfast.

"Bo, I didn't expect to see you so soon. I only left you a few hours ago" Lauren half opened the door, conscientious that she was practically naked.

"Well this worked better in my head. Ta Da." Bo shifted from foot to foot "Here, take this, it is for you. When I didn't see you at breakfast I thought you might be running late and well I wanted to give this big romantic gesture. Now that I am here, I just feel silly"

"Oh no, please Bo, don't go, it is lovely and sorry please come in." Lauren moved back and opened the door fully allowing Bo to enter with her tray.

"I didn't know what you liked, so I got eggs, fruit, danish pastries and I think this is porridge?" Bo pointed at the white lumpy liquid when the tray had reached the table. "Being English I didn't know if you liked it. I saw it on a film once, so well Ta Da" Bo repeated the saying while spreading out her arms.

"What film was that? Oliver Twist?" Lauren laughed "It all looks good, but too much for me, so please help yourself to what you want. Go for the porridge, I won't mind" Lauren smiled at Bo when she pulled a face "I will be just a minute to get dressed and will be out shortly." with that Lauren started to pick up clothes and head towards the bathroom.

A few minutes later they were sat on the balcony enjoying their breakfast and discussing Laurens room and her amazing view. They had finished up and Lauren took the tray back inside. Bo just sat on the edge of the made up bed. Bo loved how Lauren moved round the room so gracefully. Lauren had chosen a pair of light brown work trousers with a crisp white button down shirt. After checking her appearance in the mirror and picking up her brush and to finish with those curls. Bo finally knew how she done them, she never slept with rollers but used hair staighteners to curl the bottom. Ahh, how cute she thought. Lauren had applied a simple face cream and brown mascara. She didn't use much, she was naturally beautiful.

"Bo, can you please pass me my silver necklace, on the side table" Lauren asked reaching her hand out.

"Yeah, oh my this is lovely Lauren. It is so unique. Where did you get it?" Bo asked passing the pendant to Lauren

"My dad, he gave it to me when I passed University. It is the same one he wears. An artist in Ireland made them, he only makes these for us. Kind of like a family crest. It is for the Lewis doctors I guess. Dad said when he gave it to me it was a pledge to him, the family, to Science and to Medicine. That when I wear it, I am pledged to healing and helping and to be strong to the family name of doctors. Like a band of brothers. I think he thought that he would give more out, but it was only me that got one, my brothers did not follow the family tradition of doctors. Also I think it is really pretty" Lauren chuckled. "I am part of a long tradition of Lewis doctors, as far back as we can find there has always been a doctor in our family."

"Well it is beautiful, just like the daughter he gave it to" Bo winked

Lauren just blushed and rolled her eyes and turned back towards the mirror to put it on. After tucking it in her shirt she turned back round to join Bo on the bed.

"So Bo, what are your plans then? You must be tired still? When do you start work today? I am off from 2pm" Lauren looked at Bo

"Many questions there Doc, so no plans, yes a bit tired, start at 8pm and can I take you out after your shift. Another date, just me and you. I have somewhere I would like you to see. Unless you would rather rest?" Bo answered back

"No I am fine, once I am up that's me. So yes, I would love to go out with you. Where are we going? What should I wear? Can I get a clue so I know what to bring?" Lauren asked

"Well firstly it is a surprise. Secondly, I am sure you look great in anything, but be casual. We will be outdoors, so if you have any sexy hot pants in that wardrobe of yours I won't mind" Bo teased, especially when Lauren giggled a no, but she did have shorts "That will also do, show off those long legs of yours, bring a towel and swim wear.

"Will you meet me up here or main gate? what time?" Lauren put on her watch and was now ready for work.

"Well I am all ready" Bo said pointing to a bag by the door that Lauren had not noticed before. "So unless you don't want me to, I will just stay here for you. Kenzi brought round half the crack house last night and there are bodies sprawled everywhere. "If you mind though, I will go back" Bo pouted and gave her best puppy dog eyes

Lauren smiled, a big smile that reached her eyes. She didn't know if it was that Bo was being incredibly cute, the fact the dimple was out, or the thought of Bo lying in her bed but she loved the idea.

"Of course you can. Water and other food and drink are in the fridge, it's the cupboard under the mirror. I will be back in a few hours. I have people to see and places to be" Lauren wiggled before giving Bo a quick kiss on her lips. "Bye Bo"

"Later Lauren" Bo had already started to unbutton her shorts and climb into the bed as Lauren was picking up her medical bag and walking towards the door.

While heading towards her office Lauren couldn't help but smile again. Bo was in her bed, she had brought her breakfast, she was taking her out on a date and she was willing to take things slow. Lauren already knew that she had fallen helplessly and hopelessly in love with her, but needed to be sure that Bo felt the same. She needed her worries to go and she needed to protect hurting her friend Dyson until she was sure it was not a passing fling. Lauren couldn't help but think did Bo act this way with Dyson in the beginning? That thought alone stopped her falling before Bo and offering herself completely.

* * *

Laurens shift had gone well. Nothing to draining on her, she did have 2 elderly sisters who had both been bitten by the Camel Spider or otherwise known as Egyptian giant solpugids. Although they are not deadly, they do have give some strange side effects. Although Lauren did not suspect the spider in this fully as put most their angry bickering down to the fact that they had never been apart in 80 years and maybe they just" got on each other's tits". Lauren laughed at how Tamsin would used to say that about her, using a fake British accent when they were in Afghanistan, before they became friends. It always amused Lauren how the Americans think the British speak. But not their fault when the British only have Mary Poppins and Hugh Grant as their role models and to compare against.

Lauren had given first aid and an ointment to prevent from swelling and they had left, still bickering. She had managed to call Tamsin who was at work, but sounding tired, she told her that she had a hangover and was sleeping for the rest of the day. Tamsin also told her that she was lucky she left when she did as they never got in till 6am and it was only her working this morning as Dyson is in at 2pm and Kenzi not till 3pm. Dyson had enjoyed himself and this made Lauren happy, seeing that she was now dating his ex anyway.

* * *

Bo had slept for a while before getting up again and helping herself to some vitamin water that she found in Laurens fridge. She loved looking round Laurens room, her shampoo was vanilla fragrance and she allowed herself to open it and smell. The memory of smelling it when Lauren was so close to her only yesterday in that office of hers. Her body wash was honey fragrance and her perfume was Lady Million by Paco Rabanne. Bo could smell that on Laurens pillow earlier. Bo noticed that her wardrobe had everything hanging in colour order. Her white shirts, next to her pale pink, pale blue, grey and finally black. All already ironed and hanging on matching trousers or skirts. Jackets in the far corner. The space boxes in the next wardrobe along were filled in order of possibly practicality, as all her gym gear was in one, all her vests and shorts in another and all her casual tops and jeans in another. Very OCD Bo thought but also adorably cute. Bo's own clothing just put where she found space in her room. This much care was never used. Closing the cupboard, she saw the drawers under the TV. This must be where her "smalls" are kept. Bo did not want to look there, she simply couldn't be caught being in there. The curiosity was killing her but it was already 2pm and Lauren would be making her way back. Maybe just a peak, no touching just a quick look wouldn't hurt. Bo quickly moved towards them and opened the top drawer. This was just as neat, and everything matched. Not a single item did not have a matching partner. Nice, Bo thought. Next drawer was full of socks. Mainly bright colours or ones with cartoon characters on it. Again, how cute. Shutting the drawer she looked round the rest of the room. In one corner was a family picture. They were on a ski slope, what looked to be her dad, mum and 2 brothers. They were all blonde, you could see their hair poking out from under their ski hats. Also tall and slim. A good looking family. What Bo noticed most was that they were all holding each other and smiling, real smiles not the ones just for the photo. This warmed Bo as much as it saddened her.

"That was taken in Borovets in Bulgaria last year" Lauren said as she placed her bag down and took the picture from Bo

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to go touching your things, I never heard you come in" Bo answered back

"Good job you were not in my knicker drawer then!" Lauren chuckled "Or as you would say panty drawer"

Bo flushed and gulped down _Calm yourself down Bo, she doesn't know that _Bo said silently to herself. Lauren noticing the tinge of pink and realising that she had said something possibly true, smiled before saying "Did you see anything you liked Bo?" raising her eyebrows

"I was looking for gum, erm, and I didn't touch and it was only a quick peak I swear" Bo placed her hand over her heart at the last sentence

"Bo it is alright, we are all guilty of raiding a medicine cabinet or two when we go to other peoples house's. It is natural to be interested in other people habitats especially ones they are starting to get to know or date. This is not the weirdest thing, I read once that Austrian women perform a traditional dance routine with pieces of apple tucked under their armpits. And when the dance is over will give the sweat soaked apple to the suitor and if they are interested in them back they will, erm, eat it. So the western approach of snooping is actually expected and not so strange." Lauren finished before opening her wardrobe and pulling out a pale blue pair of shorts and a white v neck tee. "Is this ok Bo?" lifting up her outfit?

"Yeah, and I am sorry, you are so neat and organised. I really like it. And eugh about the Austrian's hey. And yeah that will look great on you." Bo smiled and relaxed again. Lauren really was the most amazing girl she had ever met. Bo would have got mad if someone had gone through her stuff, but Lauren didn't seem to mind, not that Bo would ever do it again. Being caught once was enough.

"Won't be long" Lauren said grabbing underwear and walking to the bathroom for a quick shower and to get changed "Where are we off to anyway, my lil perv?" Lauren winked before stepping in.

"That my dear, is still a surprise."

A few moment later Bo heard Lauren speak again. "Unlike the choice of underwear that I soon will be putting on. I have slight OCD and I am wearing blue shorts and white top, so what you think?" Lauren had poked her head round the door, now wrapped in a towel

"Erm the matching light blue ones with the white pin stripe" Bo answered automatically without thinking

"Just a peak hey" Lauren wiggled her eyebrows and went back inside.

Bo had noticed she had not closed the door as she heard the shower turn on. The thought of a naked, wet Lauren made her very horny. And today would get worse now she knew what she was wearing underneath her clothes. Bo wished she hadn't made that promise last night as all she wanted to do was keep Lauren in this bed all day and night. Bo wanted to make Lauren happy and if Lauren wanted it to be slow then she would show her that she could. Bo had never dated before, so this was a fun thing for her also. And everything she learned about Lauren made her love her more. Bo realised at that moment that she did love Lauren, she has always loved Lauren from the moment they meet. And every second she spent with her she loved her more. All the more reason to take it slow, she wanted this, she wanted to be Laurens "happy ever after" and she would show her. Remembering what Lauren said only yesterday that actions speak louder than words. The shower had stopped and minutes later Lauren walked out dressed.

"Hey, shall we go, you ready?" Lauren straightened out her arm for Bo to take her hand

"Yes baby, I am ready" Bo jumped up, grabbing her bag and Laurens hand.

* * *

_**AN: I am still working my way to the date date...But a few teasers to throw in the meantime. I hope you are enjoying, please feedback, I like suggestions and take all points into consideration. I like to get the reader involved also. **_

_**It is good to see Favs, Follows and Reviews. I feel like someone is interested and I will continue to post new chapters. I will try for at least 1 per week, but I do have a busy job in Egypt right now and I do get drunk a lot in our workers bar! Last night particularly bad - ended up drawing on the ceiling again! I love that bar!**_

_**Due to a slight hangover I apologise in advanced for spelling or grammar mistakes. Take it easy, CC x**_


	11. Chapter 11 - The Date

**Chapter 11**

Bo had borrowed a jeep from one of the other workers. It was not much of a car, in fact it looked well driven, but it worked. The roof was already down and the coarse black seat belts were more of a harness than an actual retracting seat belt. After they both pulled them over their shoulders and Bo managed to find the first gear they set off out the hotel.

Lauren had offered to drive as she knew the roads better but Bo had insisted. Lauren only offering as she knew the roads well. Being on call meant that sometimes she needed to use the Hotels Doctors car to go to other Sentido Hotels in the area. Sharm el-Sheikh is an area in the South Sinai peninsula, but has no actual resort by the same name. It is made up of five main resorts; furthest south is Hadaba, next resort is Naama Bay, followed by Sharks Bay and then Nabq. Another 60km drive north is the resort of Dahab, luckily there was only one Sentido Hotel in Dahab, so Lauren had only the once to do that drive. Most call outs were in the 35km coast line in the other four resorts.

"So where are we off to then? What area?" Lauren asked while fiddling with the radio. Lauren hated silences. Even in her busiest days she had her iPod plugged in and volume set on low in the office. While studying at University she would have only one ear piece in, just for background, it helped her concentrate. As a naturally inquisitive person without her music she would find that she listened instead to other peoples conversations. This thought made her smile as, after all, that is how she met Bo and Kenzi in the first place listening to their conversation.

"Well I won't tell you specifically, however it is just past Sharks Bay, so make sure I am in the right direction will ya " Bo answered back

"That's pretty easy, you have two options. Go through Naama or to be quicker you can use the desert road?" Lauren was back in control mode.

"I was thinking the desert road as I need to be back by 8pm tonight for my shift, and the less time we drive the more time we have to relax" Bo smiled over to Lauren "You want the music on? The radio is broken but it has a CD player, unfortunately only CD in there is Egyptian music, so I never bother"

"Yeah, there is a AUX option, so hold that thought" Lauren started to rummage through her rucksack "Volia, a lead, so we can listen to my iPod?" Lauren started to plug one end of the black lead into the AUX and the other into her headphone JAX. "You have a preference to what we listen to?

"Surprise me. What would the good doctor be listening to on a road trip? Another piece of information about you hun, I am looking forward to it" Bo lightly teased.

Lauren shifted though her collection, she had eclectic music tastes. Everything from Cranberries to Kenny Rogers. There was the safe option of the chart music, or should she show her showgirl flare with Bette Midler, Cher or Celine? or an album of Live Lounge to show off her trendy style? There was also the option of London Philharmonic Orchestra classical music? "_That could lead into a conversation about how you used to play the violin when you were younger" inner Lauren said "But that might also be too deep for a first date?". _ Lauren bit down on her lip when she thought, too many choices. _"What would Bo like?" inner Lauren spoke to her again. _That was the problem Lauren didn't know anything about Bo apart from the obvious attraction and the few conversations they shared as a group. In the end she just went with Lily Allen, her words always made her smile. More of a talker than of an actual singer she thought, but her songs amused her and would provide a bit of fun on the road trip.

"How about we listen to Lily Allen? she is a UK singer and daughter of comedian Keith Allen. She is a lyricist, I would say, she can see real life situations and sing about them." Lauren spoke over to Bo. "Anyway I use her, so to speak, for a laugh." Lauren pressed play on the first song _"Friday Night"._

"This sounds interesting. Go ahead. " Bo laughed and Lauren smiled back in return.

The song had been playing in the car for a few minutes before Bo spoke up "Well Laur, you were not wrong about her hey. I particularly like the line "good dancer love, but you should have worn a bra!" Does she always curse so much, seriously I would not have seen her and you as a match. But it is also kinda cute" Bo couldn't help but laugh

"You think that one is bad,. Wait till I play you the next one "Fuck You" it is another charming song about people who discriminate against others and to basically f off!" Lauren responded quirking an eyebrow up to Bo.

"I can hardly wait" Bo shifting the volume up on the radio a couple of extra bars

Bo had driven Lauren to a secluded beach in Sharks Bay. The journey was not long in fact in total it was just 25 mins. The desert road was boring but the turn into Sharks bay was much prettier. Rows of large hotels donned the coast line and the area was surrounded by palm trees. Just in Sharks Bay was a public beach called Tiger Bay. Even though it was a public beach many hotels had their own beach so this one was empty today. Only one other car was parked in the public car park. Just past the car park was a small beach hut that served fresh seafood platters and Bo and Lauren opted to eat there for lunch. They spent the next hour chatting about anything and everything, like they had known each other for years and not only just the few weeks.

Tiger Bay could easily equal any beach in the Caribbean with its white sands and clear blue sea. Just out on the ocean the coral was visible and was only a few metres out. After lunch they had found a secluded spot just round the corner from the beach hut to sunbathe. They had set up towels on the sand with wind breakers surrounding them. Holding each other towels while the other changed into their bikini. Tempted to look, they didn't; but each one wishing the other one had of.

"So more Lily or we moving on from that" Bo eyed down at Laurens iPod

"Well I think you have had enough culture for one day from the wise words of Miss Allen." Lauren chuckled. "What do you like? I may have it?"

"Well I have to say my favourites song was _"Not Fair" _I am liking the poetic genius of her lyric "_lying on the wet patch in the middle of the bed, something something something about giving head" _I can't believe that your radio would play that. Here I thought Britain was stuffy and all cucumber sandwiches and Downtown Abbey." Bo winked

"True. She actually says "_Now I lie here in the wet patch in the middle of the bed, I'm feeling pretty well hard done by I spent ages giving….." _She never actually says the word head but yes it is suggested. Britain is more relaxed I think than USA and Canada thinks. Have you ever seen the TV Show "Little Britain" it is comic genius but so far left wing. Also I love watching American actors on our talk shows and how surprised they get when they learn they can curse on national TV." Lauren leaned back slightly showing off her toned stomach muscles and leaned onto her elbows. Bo remained cross legged facing her.

"I don't know if you have heard any of my favourite bands" Bo asked looking at Lauren "I am a bit of a band girl, not really into dance or charts. Right now I like Halestorm, Imagine Dragons, Maroon 5, Passenger and One Republic. That is what commands my iPod. However take me back a decade and I was all about the classic Billboard Top 100! Loving all songs from the 90's and year 2000. Cheesier the better. Do you know what I mean by Billboard?" Bo asked over to Lauren. Being from different countries it was natural to say something confusing to the other, no matter how simple it was, Bo wanted to make sure Lauren understood everything.

"Yeah, it is the Chart Music or Pop Music. So artists such as N'Sync, Christina Aguillera or Toni Braxton. We have the same in the UK except just called the Charts or the Top 40. I also loved the cheese music." Lauren giggled

"Oh I loved them, also Destiny's Child, Matchbox Twenty, Aaliyah, Pink, actually Pink still gets my money every album she brings out, gotta love her songs also, erm….what else, Britney, Toby Keith…"

"Oh I love Toby Keith also, well I know only one song "I Love This Bar", it was playing on a western night Tam dragged me too when we holidayed in San Francisco." Lauren looked a bit too excited over a country singer which in turn made Bo smile.

"Yeah a good country singer and song will always be popular in the states. Surprise you Brits don't think we all wear Stetsons and say howdy to everyone."

Lauren sat up "what you mean you don't" before giggling and laying back down.

"No we don't. Beside I live in Canada now and no I don't have a husky, I don't sledge but I do skate. It is a given I guess." Bo remarked casually. "Is that a tattoo Lauren" Bo said waving over Lauren's right hip just under the band of her bikini bottoms. Bo had been so lost in the moment of yesterday it must have slipped her. A small tattoo was poking out from under her bikini.

"Yeah, normally it is hidden. Only a select few get to see it." Lauren said with a seductive smile "My parents are not keen on markings or tattoos so I got it done in secret when I was 20."

"Does it have a meaning? apart from you being a little rebel?" Bo asked returning a sexy smile

"Well yeah, sort of. I was missing home being at University and these stars represent Orion's belt, three small stars that I could see everywhere at night, no matter where I was. So whenever I missed home, I would look up and they were there. It gave me comfort that no matter where we was at that moment in time, we were still all under the same sky. The tattoo was a home thing, my comforter. " Lauren laughed. Seeing that Bo was still listening she continued "At night you can see three bright stars in a row - Alnitak, Alnilam and Mintaka. These three stars make up Orion's belt. You can see them most nights from anywhere in the world. They are really clear here. The belt is just part of the warrior Orion, in some places you can see the shape of the full warrior. Anyway, I am geeking and probably boring you, so..."

"No, Lauren, nothing you say could bore me. You could read a cook book and I would be fascinated" Bo smiled back

"Actually cooking is a science, it's about timing, getting the weights right and knowing how different foods mix...Again, sorry, I am waffling..."

"hahaha, Waffling, what is that? It is like the cutest word. And I love yo.. YOUR tattoo!" Bo corrected

Did Bo nearly say it then, Lauren wondered. They had been together for just 24hrs. How are they going to get through more days like this. Lauren rolled over and laid on her stomach, and had her head facing Bo. Bo had now laid down on her back and was looking up to the sky. Lauren scanned over Bo's body, it was lean and muscular at the same time. She had great definition on her arms, stomach and legs. She really was a beautiful woman. Her breasts rose and fell with each breath she took and they were perfectly rounded. Lauren allowed herself to remember yesterday when she had those breasts in her hands. How they filled each hand and how soft they were.

Bo was on her back, she could feel Laurens eyes scanning her and she didn't mind. Already she had noticed Laurens tight stomach muscles and thought, although naturally slim, she must go to the gym also. Just under her ribs her stomach dipped slightly and her hip bones was showing under her skin. The stomach had the traces of the abdominal crunches and left a slight 6-pack look to it. Now though she had a chance to check out her bum, Bo peaked round. Perfectly rounded, not too big, but just the right amount of curve. This was going to be hard to keep her hands off her she thought. Catching Laurens eyes she smiled before closing her own eyes to soak up some sun.

The music had started playing and Bo's mouth curled up into a smile when classic pop songs from the past were now playing. Although they may be slightly different to what Bo liked or knew they were the popular ones from the "Best of The Decade" album on her iPod. Lauren searched for the best ones to set to a playlist.

Bo was listening silently to the song playing, Lauren was still clicking through others. Bo felt so comfortable being with Lauren she started to sing along to the song playing _"I try to say goodbye and I choke, try to walk away and I stumble" _Bo sung loud enough for Lauren to hear her. "This is a classic I don't know how she sang so deeply. It was so sexy." The remainder of the song Bo sang while Lauren listened and continued to look for the next track.

Lauren had found it, her number one song of the decade, Lauren shifted up _"Oh oh ohhooo…I said hey boy sitting in y'tree, mommy always wants y'ta come for tea, don't be shy, straighten up y'tie, get down from y'tree house sitting in y'sky" _Lauren started almost without noticing as soon as the first few chords of the song started playing "Oh I loved this, "_C'est La Vie" by Bewitched. _I don't know if it is the Irish thing the fact they all wore nothing but denim or the fact it reminds me of my summers in Ireland with my cousin. We would make up dance routines and this was our favourite. _"…Hey I'm a wolf today, hey hey hey, I'll huff, I'll puff, I'll huff, I'll puff, I blow you away. Say you will say you won't, say you'll do what I don't, say y'true, say to me, C'est La Vie"_ oh in a bit is the Instrumental where we did this Irish gig, Ciara, my cousin was great, I was all limbs and, oh cringe, I was terrible." Lauren concluded.

"Please show me, please Lauren, I promise not to laugh, much." Bo jumped up and reached down for Lauren and pulled her to her feet, once standing Bo sat down again in front of her.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I am about to show you this. This is a date breaker, as after this you will not want to date me again that is for sure. I am the worse dancer, I have no rhythm. But as you wish, I can never turn down the plea of a beautiful woman. Right it is coming up, you ready…"

Bo watched as Lauren kicked her feet up around her, in front of her and in time to the short music. Keeping her arms perfectly still beside her. After about 30 seconds the chorus broke the song again and Lauren lay back on the towel, head buried in the sand. Lauren glanced over to Bo who was now laid back and although she had promised not to, she was laughing so hard she clutched her stomach. Lauren wondered if she should say anything, she looked like she couldn't breathe and the doctor in her shot up to sit next to her. After a few, what felt like minutes to Lauren, but was only less than a minute in reality, Bo stopped laughing.

"That was the cutest thing Lauren. And unless you say not to, I am going to kiss you now." Bo sat up and faced Lauren. Slowly she moved her face closer to Lauren waiting in case Lauren said something. Instead as she got closer she noticed Lauren close her eyes and lean forward. Needing no further encouragement, Bo pressed her lips against Lauren's. It was painfully slow yet soft and sensual. Bo's tongue lightly swept over Laurens bottom lip and Lauren responded by opening her own mouth. Their tongues danced their own slow love song as together they explored each other's mouth. Heat and desire was rising in them and they began to shift in their seated position. Arms were moved to each other waists and they leaned further into each other. After a few minutes they broke away. Smiles were across each other's faces, slowly they pulled apart, keeping their hands where they were.

"Wow Lauren, it has never been like that before. I have to stop before I can't stop, if you know what I mean?" Bo gave her suggestive smile "Let's swim, to cool off" Bo stood pulling Lauren with her.

"Well the Red Sea has temperatures of about 28-30 degrees so to cool off would not be accurate, I would make a joke that it will only make us hotter and wetter, but I was raised right." Lauren laughed as she moved nearer the water edge. "But yes the ocean will a good idea, we can swim over the coral. It will be fun."

The two swam together over the coral and was able to almost keep their hands off each other long enough to settle the burning desires in them both. After which they returned to the towels to dry off. Settling back on their towels to allow the sun to warm and dry them. The heat of the mid day sun still enough to use sun cream, that Lauren had packed for them both. The sun relaxed them, also the new playlist was a mixture of Dido and other chill out songs, they both fell into a quiet slumber.

Lauren lay still, her mind still racing over this new possible romance. _Surely Bo feels the same way about me. The atmosphere, the looks, the chemistry, each touch with its electric resonance? Lauren thought. _Lauren heard Bo move from beside her, she could feel the weight of the sand shift under her. Bo was nearing her, closing the already small distance between them. Lauren swallowed deeply and kept her eyes tightly closed. Butterflies were back in her stomach, circling, making her almost lightheaded. Her heart started to pound as the warm breathe was now beside her cheek. Bo's hand gently upon her own. Any resolve was now gone. Saying nothing and lying still as Bo's hand trailed up her arm and her lips nibbled at her ear lobe. A moan escaped her mouth as her whole body flexed in response. Bo's tongue danced across her neck and jaw, licking slowing and biting at her pulse points sending waves of ecstasy through her. Lauren felt herself shift, the familiar sense of heat and arousal. Bo's fingers slipped under her bikini band as Bo's hand eased between her thighs. Laurens own hips lifting up to meet her hand, moving to the rhythm of her fingers. It was like Bo knew what Lauren needed and wanted. Lauren was concentrating hard to slow her body's reactions not quite ready to surrender control. Bo nibbled a trail down her body, stopping briefing to move the thin top from her breast using her teeth, pressing her mouth onto it and teasing her nipple with her tongue. Every touch causing a new moan of desire. That was what changed their movements from slow to urgent. Bo's tongue on her erect nipple, sucking it harder and drawing it out further as her fingers moved faster inside of her. Moving her body with Bo's, fingers working themselves deeper, all the time using her thumb to brush her hardened bud. Lauren felt her body taking over, tightening her hold on Bo until she could control herself no longer and moaned out Bo's name.

"Lauren are you ok?"

Lauren shot up, eyes open to see Bo still lying next to her, leaning on one elbow with a confused look on her face. Lauren knew she would be burning red, she only hoped that Bo would blame the sun. There is one thing having an exotic fantasy over someone, but there is another one when the object of that desire is lying next to you and Lauren really hoped she was not loud in either her moans and that the name called was ruffled.

Lauren watched as Bo rubbed her eyes "We must have both fell asleep Lauren" Bo said in a sleepy monotone. "You mumble in your sleep Lauren and fidget, lucky you're not a sleep walker as not ready to go searching the beaches for you just yet"

Lauren felt relived, if Bo did suspect at least she was being graceful not to mention it. It appears though she had not been caught out. They both re-dressed into their shorts and vest tops and packed away the towels. Bo did protest that she didn't mind getting fired if they wanted to make a beach fire and stay longer, maybe stay here and sell grass skirts to tourists? Lauren had giggled with the idea, thinking maybe Bo was not good at following rules but told her she needed her job and to work to see her every day. This convinced Bo that Lauren was right and they had headed back to Naama Bay. Lauren opting for more Lily Allen on the return journey.

* * *

Arriving back at the hotel with just enough time for Bo to get ready for work. Lauren insisted that she didn't need to but Bo walked Lauren back to her room first thou. "Thank you Bo, I had a really good day with you." Lauren had her key in hand as was standing by her room door.

"I should be thanking you. Agreeing to the date, going on the date and for giving me a great day also. I will be thinking about you dancing all night now. Will you come to the bar later?"

"I am not sure Bo, I need to check in on Tamsin. If she wants then sure, we'll pop down"

"Probably for the best anyway, you would distract me from doing any work. I no doubt would be more attentive to you anyway than the paying guests." Bo giggled "But before I leave.." Bo never finished her sentence instead placed a soft, gentle kiss on Lauren's lips. Lauren responded by pulling Bo in closer to her. "Now you can think of me too Lauren" Bo winked before turning round. Lauren watched her walk away with her sexy swagger and thought again to herself that it was too late, she was utterly in love with Bo.

* * *

***Knock Knock***

It had only been less than a minute since Bo had left. Had she forgotten something? Did she want to finish something or someone? Lauren smiled at the idea. "Hey, you forgot something?" Lauren called out as she opened the door.

"No not forgotten, more like lost, like your fucking mind" Tamsin pushed through the door, not waiting for an invitation.

"What's wrong Tam? Still hung over?" Lauren asked and closed the door.

"No, this is not about me. This is about what I've just seen and heard outside our room. Remember I live next door? Are you starting to get what I am on about? For a smart woman you are being really stupid right now. Are you seriously getting involved with Bo?" Tamsin crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot against the floor.

Lauren's mind raced. Yes, they were going to speak to the others in time, but they had only gone on one date. It just felt right to keep it between them for a while. Now Tamsin was already starting to judge her and Bo, before they even knew themselves. Lauren wanted to speak to Bo, but there was no way Tamsin would let Lauren not answer her questions. Lauren inhaled deeply, she would just tell her. Tell her what though, play it down as one date, tell her she was already in love with her, tell her about the examination room, tell her about last night?

Tasmin watched Lauren, she knew she was thinking. The tell tale signs were all there, silence, biting of the lower lip, eyes fixed and frown lines. "And don't even think about missing out a single detail Lauren, as I know you, you are a terrible liar. Besides, I am not unhappy with who you date, just the fact you kept it a secret from me, you best friend. So from the beginning, get me a beer from the fridge also while you are up." Tasmin sat back against Laurens bed and rested herself against the headboard.

"Ok Tam, from the beginning" Lauren got two beers from the fridge and joined her on the bed.

* * *

Bo had managed to get ready and to work on time and was happily chatting to guests at the bar. There was a young couple who had only just arrived. They were from England and Bo found herself talking more to them for the foolish reason they sounded like Lauren. They were telling Bo all about where they are from, and Bo trying to remember all that Lauren had told her about where she was from and find similarities.

"Bo Bo, a word, please" Kenzi motioned Bo to move to the side of the bar. When Bo got there, grin still on her face, Kenzi asked "What is wrong with you today? Where have you been? And what is with the England fascination?"

"Ah Kenzi, nothing is wrong, actually everything is fine. Just having a good day, you know, a bit of sunshine. Do you know that the vitamin D in the sun is like a happy pill?" Bo said still smiling away

"No I didn't, you are sounding like the doc, wait, where have you been? I have seen this goofy look on you before. It was when you met that Doc at the airport. Something is going on and you are going to tell me now. KKKIIIIMMMM" Kenzi shouted over to Kim, another bar waitress. "Cover Bo for ten minutes, we have an emergency" Kim just nodded and Kenzi pulled Bo away to an empty table in the corner.

* * *

**AN: Hello all, sorry it has been a while. I am having issues in Egypt and been busy with work. I'm also youngish, so I do go out in Naama and Sharks bay a lot! haha. Another hangover today. **

**I am already working on the next chapter. So far thank you for the reviews, I enjoy reading them, also please feel free to write about this one. Or if you have any suggestions or ideas. **

**I appreciate all from you and will reply to each member review. Take Care, CC x**


	12. Chapter 12 - Communications

**Chapter 12 – Communications**

Lauren did not know what to expect, she knew that Tamsin was close to Dyson and Kenzi, but she had not given Bo a lot of her time and didn't really know her. No-one did really; Bo was quiet most of the time and never talked about herself. In the past Tamsin had always been hard on anyone that Lauren had dated, calling it her "Shit Monitor" and would tell Lauren who to avoid. Lauren was ready for the "Tough Talk", however instead Tamsin had been supportive, understanding and asking for details like an excited teenager and Lauren was enjoying sharing it all with her. Lauren had explained what happened yesterday in her office, the talk on the beach that night and how they may have rushed in too fast and deciding to take things slower, and then the date they had been on today. Of course Tamsin wanted to see the Irish dance and, for reasons known only to Lauren, she showed her.

Lauren and Tamsin had been taking nonstop for three hours while empting the hotel mini bar. They had already drunk the cans of Heineken, bottles of vodka and were now on the mini bottles of red wine. The hotel mini bars are not known to have the best prices, but this was going to be a small price for Lauren to pay, both the cost and the monster hangover the following day, mixing drinks was never a good idea. Luckily for Lauren it was Tamsin who had drank most of them anyway.

"You know what they say? Never mix the grape and grain if you want to stay sane." Lauren slurred over, opening the bottle of red and passing it to Tamsin.

"I thought it was Beer then Wine is Fine but Wine then Beer is Fear? So I think we are fine?" Tamsin laughed over.

"True anyway you drank most of them, I only had two beers, and so a quick calculation in my head, and yes, I should be fine and sober by 7am if I stop drinking now."Lauren replied

"How do you know?" Tamsin asked "Is it a science thing, go on do it on me. From what I have drunk tonight when will I be 100% sober?" Tamsin sat up

"Ok, so it is all about the alcohol burn rate. It is more maths than science. So based on an average body mass, which you are, as you make up mass on muscle, you should burn 5ml of alcohol an hour. These Heineken's have 5% on a 355ml can. So that would equal 17.75ml per can, so times that by four cans..."

"Erm three. I dropped most of my last one watching you dance!" Tamsin interrupted.

"It was a drop on your hand, but ok, let's call it three and a half. So that would mean it is approx. 62ml by a 5% burn rate an hour." Lauren mentally calculated an answer "It is about just over 12hrs to burn off your beer alone. Should we include the vodka?" Lauren asked.

"Shit, really? No we can stop there Lau. Some things are best not actually known. I thought it would be a couple, like maybe an hour each beer or something. So that is where I am going wrong. Any quick fix cures?" Tamsin studied the bottle of wine noticing the Cabernet Sauvignon was 14%.

"Loads of old wives tales, but nothing solid or scientific I'm afraid. The only way not to get a hangover is to restrict your drinking. Rather funny that a 16th century English dramatist suggests "Having the hair of the dog", in other words to drink more of what harmed you to cure you. This saying came from curing dog bites and the misguided notion that you should take a hair from the dog that bit you and place it on the wound. That obviously don't work, dog bites can cause nasty infections and you'll need a rabies jab also. So the original saying and the new reason are absolute cobs waffle."

They were in fits of giggles and laughter when Laurens phoned beeped.

**_*Beep Beep*_**_ BO – "Hey, guess you are staying in? Shame as I miss you already. What you doing tomorrow. I am free till 2pm? Bo x"_

_***Beep Beep* **__LAUREN - "Just with Tam. She knows that we are dating, she saw us outside the room. I hope that is ok? LL x"_

_*_**_Beep Beep_**_* BO – "Well it wasn't a secret, Kenzi knows too now. She saw me happy and apparently that is not "normal" LOL. I would have liked more time just us, but it's ok. How is she? Bo x"_

"Who is that texting you? Is it Bo? Ahh, what's she saying?" Tamsin tried to move to look over Laurens shoulder but fell over her cramped arm. "Ahh, my arm, its dead. It is my lefty I could be having a heart attack." Tamsin winced.

"Nah, you would have dropped the bottle of wine and yes it is Bo. I am just telling her that you know and she says that Kenzi knows. So it is all out in the open now." Lauren smiled over to Tamsin, who had now sat back up and was rubbing her arm, with the wine bottle still firmly in place.

"Well you are being unsociable on your phone and let's not talk about your bad nursing manners, my arm is dead. Ouch..." Tamsin pulled Lauren in closer and stuck her arm out. "Fix it doc"

"Argh, you are a terrible drunk. It is just because you have leaned on it. Raise it above your head and let me finish my text conversation with Bo. Then after, I promise to help you to bed, ok?"

"Ok, well hurry as you're too happy and smiley and it is making me nauseous." Tamsin laughed

_*_**_Beep Beep_**_* LAUREN – "Fine, except she is here now and thinks I'm being unsociable on my phone. Also I'm "too happy and smiley" LOL. What did Kenzi say? LL x"_

_*_**_Beep Beep_**_* BO – "Kenz is happy when I am happy. Bo x"_

"You should invite them to lunch tomorrow, us four as your first date as a couple with your best friends." Tam shouted over while pacing the room with her arm above her head.

_*_**_Beep Beep_**_* LAUREN – "Tam wants lunch tomorrow, us four? What do you say? LL x"_

_*_**_Beep Beep_**_* BO – "Say yeah, Kenz and I have the same shift at 2pm. So when and where? Bo x"_

_*_**_Beep Beep_**_* LAUREN – "That's good. I am 9am till 12noon then off till I start again from 6pm till 9pm. I have meetings in the evening. Tam starts at 4pm. So 12.30pm? LL x"_

_*_**_Beep Beep_**_* BO – "Cool. Where? Bo x"_

_*_**_Beep Beep_**_* LAUREN – "Onions? LL x"_

_*_**_Beep Beep_**_* BO – "I was thinking more of a sandwich, but whatever you fancy, but don't you think I'm kissing onion breathe! LOL - Bo x"_

_Lauren read Bo's message and smiled. _

_*_**_Beep Beep_**_* LAUREN – "Haha, yeah you would! Sorry what I meant was that Onions is a restaurant walking distance from the hotel in El Marcato. Just behind the vodaphone shop. I have been a few times and it is nice. Do you want to go there? LL x"_

_*_**_Beep Beep_**_* BO – "*GRIN* Yeah, you're right I would of – haha. Sounds perfect, we'll find it, see you tmz at 12.30pm. Say night later? xx"_

_*_**_Beep Beep_**_* LAUREN – "Yeah sure. Have fun tonight…LL x"_

Lauren sat looking at her phone, she noticed the last message Bo had not left her name but an extra kiss on the end, Lauren smiled. It was ridiculous that Lauren ended all her messages with her initials, after all the caller ID says who it is; it was just out of habit now. Habits can be broken though. Maybe Lauren would be more daring with Bo on text message?

"What you grinning at Lewis?"

"Nothing, well actually I got two kisses at the end of the last message and Bo asked me to text her goodnight. I know sound like a silly girl but I feel so, I don't know, alive and happy I guess. I can't help but smile. Am I being silly Tam? Am I crushing on an "out of my league" beauty that is going to hurt me in time?" Lauren asked.

"Maybe" Tamsin said back casually, sitting back on the bed and drinking the wine.

"Oi that is not best friend duty. You say No Lauren. Your Amazing Lauren. She would be crazy not to like you Lauren. You are both smart and beautiful Lauren. She feels the same way Lauren. Stop worrying Lauren!" Lauren threw the pillow, hitting Tamsin on the arm and spilling the wine over the floor.

"Hey watch it. It's the last wine babes and that would be a real tragedy, not the lack of self-esteem you are displaying." Tamsin smiled over. "Anyway who needs me to tell you those things when you have your "Inner Lauren". And don't try to deny it; I know that is who you really listen to at the end of the day." Laughed Tamsin

"Shut up you." Lauren smile over. She knew that Tamsin was right, and she was just being paranoid. Just sometimes Lauren found it difficult to believe someone like Bo even existed. So perfectly beautiful, so charming, so thoughtful and caring and so full of life that Lauren felt happier just being with her. "So I have nothing to worry about?"

"Not too sure about that Lau, you're the only couple that I know that have chosen to start to date after sex? That is like stepping on the brake after the car has crashed. Madness if you ask me."

"You think we are a car crash?" Lauren asked

"Did I say that Lauren? No, I just don't know why you are stopping the good stuff? And replacing it was hand holding?" Tam laughed.

"Well because we still don't know what to make of our feelings yet. We don't want a relationship based solely on sex. That is what she and Dyson had and it ended. Bo has never dated before, and we are enjoying it. Dating is fun, it the brush of your hand, the anticipation of a kiss at the end of the night. It builds…."

Tamsin cut Lauren off "It builds frustration. You'll both be gushing like Niagara Falls!" Tamsin fell back onto the bed laughing.

"Not nice, and eugh Tamsin, is that all you think about? Really? Tell me again, why are you my best friend?" Lauren joined her and laughed with her.

* * *

"Hey Kenz come here a sec." Bo called over "Busy tonight hey. I have just got a text from Lauren and before you back track from anything, we are going to lunch with her and Tam tomorrow. So remember what you said." Bo eyed at Kenzi, pointing her finger.

"Yeah yeah Bo Bo, play nice with the good doctor, I got it. I know how to behave you know. Besides I so desperately want your kitten healed lace up knee boots and if all it takes is a few smiles and to hold back on my bite then I can definitely do that!" Kenzi smiled back

"Good, then it is still a deal. You can have them if you give her a try. Kenzi, I need to tell you something, and it will sound crazy." Bo turned to face Kenzi and held on her shoulders. "I think I love her, I know it is soon, I know we don't know each other, but I feel like I'm addicted to her and I am desperate for my next fix. That is why we are dating, to see if it is more than attraction. But I already know it is, it is me that has to prove that to her, and I really want to. And I really want you to be with me 100%. Kenzi please don't just do it to get boots…"

"Fabulous Boots" Kenzi interrupted

"Fabulous boots then, please see what I see. I think I am going crazy otherwise."

"Don't worry I will make sure that you stay grounded and will keep you on track. If this is your Mrs then it will be ok. We need to follow simple rules thou Bo Bo or she will run for the hills like that twatting Julie Andrews woman. So dating, it is just what two people do to make it socially acceptable to have sex. Seeing as you have already done this I find the whole thing pointless, but seeing as this is what you both want, I will humour you. But you need to follow Kenzi's Code." Kenzi pulled her phone from her back pocket and scrolled down her notes feature. "Right, I have this saved. It was sent from my second cousin Anechka, and I have tweaked it slightly, and I will explain it for you. Got a pen? Here's some paper."

"So Rule One: **_You never say I love you first_**. You look desperado. And so important you don't say it in the first month."

"Rule Two: **_You need to wait before you declare your status of being girlfriends. _**Don't rush into it, wait until it feels right. Let the relationship go at its own pace but don't go scaring her away."

"Rule Three: **_Never talk about Ex's and never get back with an Ex while you're dating_**. Seriously talking about Dyson here. He needs to be told before he puts on any more moves."

"Rule Four: **_Don't try to over impress. _**We both know you're a sexy but you never finished school. She is a genius doctor. You have to keep it real. Lies over take people. So be honest and don't exaggerate. Like when you told me you could cook and you burnt the omelette."Kenzi laughed.

"Rule Five: **_Never reveal your deepest darkest secrets. Don't over-indulge. _**Treat dating like an interview. Review your good credentials and the best parts. Avoid the best sex ever story, that you dance to One Direction songs and number of sexual partners you have had."

"Rule Six: **_Don't be too available. _**Women like to be hunters as well as the hunted too sometimes. Use the 3 to 1 rule where you initiate only 3 to her 1 hook ups. Don't ask for more than 3 in a row, whether it is a quick coffee, to eat or a proper date."

"Rule Seven: **_Remember people can't read your mind, you need to communicate. _**The way to any relationship working is communication. Use your mouth for other things while you date."

"Rule Eight: **_Don't dangle others in front of each other. You may be in the early stages and not be exclusive yet but that don't mean you have to be disrespectful_**. Don't mention cute girls in front of her, don't eye up the checkout girl and don't flirt with others."

"Rule Nine: **_Don't let yourself go. You may get comfortable around her but you need to still make the effort to look hot._** Lauren does not need to know yet that you pee with the bathroom door open or that you drink orange from the cartoon. Oh, that list could go on and on, but let's continue."

"Rule Ten: **_Never neglect your best friends_**. Kenzi still needs her Bo Bo love too. Right then, you got that? Any questions?"

"Kenzi this is charming and all, but does this really work?" Bo asked as she finished scribbling down the list.

"Of course, it is mostly common sense but trust me the brain reacts differently when you start dating. We have never had this problem before as you don't date and I'm an expert already." Kenzi pouted.

"Expert who is currently single" Bo teased. The reality hit Bo then like a wave of nausea rushing over her. This is all happening, she is falling in love or has already fallen. She is completely whipped. But what would that mean? Love can't survive on lies and avoiding topics or places. Lauren is smart and has stability, what could she offer? A knot started to form in her throat, she was not sure if she would cry or faint. "But your right, I didn't finish school and I can't tell her my past, so what we run forever. I might as well end this now. I was happy before, I can be again." Bo started to cry.

"No you weren't, you were miserable. And maybe it is time we re-visited that part of your life. We don't know what happened after you left. Either way, with Lauren or without, we are going back Bo. We are not going on like this. You were young when you ran, you were scared. We go back and face it. We are going back to LA and to Irwindale and we need to see what is what." Kenzi barely whispered back and stoked Bo's arm. "I know you are scared, but we just need to know. You done nothing wrong but run and what's the punishment for that hey?

"Involuntary Manslaughter is 5 years if I am lucky." Bo replied

"Yes, but they need proof. We need to know what they know at the end of the day. We can ask Lauren and Tamsin. They can help you. I trust Tam and you trust Lauren. Not just yet, but we should get help. If we explain it right they will listen. Let talk about this after tomorrow's lunch." Kenzi picked up her tray and made her way back to the beach terrace.

"Ok" Bo said as her phoned beeped.

_*_**_Beep Beep_**_* LAUREN – "Good Night Bo. LL x"_

_*_**_Beep Beep_**_* BO – "Good Night Lauren. Xxx"_

_"Three Kisses" _Lauren said to herself before falling asleep.

* * *

Lauren was sat in her office, it was just gone 12noon, she needed to go but she had reports to finish and get ready for a meeting this afternoon. Lauren had been asked to work with the different department managers: Mr Samir, the Food and Beverage Manager in regard to food hygiene, preparation and storage, Mr Assem the Pool Safety Manager for the pH levels and bacteria identification and Mr Walaa, the Grounds Manager, to report of potential slips, trips and falls. Dr Maged had already told her not to get too involved as the more she did for the hotel, the more they would allow her to do. So now on top of her normal Doctors hours, she had a daily walk round the grounds looking for any potential hazards and checking the pools pH levels with her pool kit and reporting any findings. This meant a Head of Department meeting every Thursday with herself, the managers and the hotel owner to discuss her reports on her weekly inspections.

Today was Thursday, however Lauren had pushed back the meeting till 6pm today and no one objected for the delay. Lauren had been working in the hotel now for six weeks already, her opinion was taken seriously and she was respected by the department managers and the hotel owners. They understood that Lauren was only helping the hotel in the long run. Many legal cases are made from hotel accidents and illness and the Sentido had already been hit with a 2012 invoice of €150,000 from just one Holiday Tour Operator. The Sentido Diamond had over 20 Tour Operators with contracts, so as you can imagine this can be a costly mistake. The Sentido had mainly British, German, Russian and Italian guests with a few independent travellers from the USA.

Lauren had also been given new Travel Advise today that she needed to share with the others. Egypt was having political demonstrations and citizens from the USA were being asked to complete the "Smart Traveller Enrolment Programme" or STEP as it was more known as. It is so that the US Embassy in Cairo is aware of all US Citizens in Egypt. Also Kenzi had to register with "Registration of Canadians Abroad". Lauren would have to ask Bo which one she would legally be under. The latest travel advice was "Advise against all but essential travel" but the warnings did not include South Sinai or the resorts of Sharm el-Sheikh. Just meant travel into the desert or to the major cities were advised against. This means that Cairo, Luxor and Alexandria were not an option right now. The group known as "The Egyptian Muslim Brotherhood" were in protests following talks planning to remove the Egyptian President Mohamed Morsi. Supporters were already staging sit-ins throughout the country and shutting down cities. At the moment the President was still in charge, but for how long?

The Foreign & Commonwealth Office Advise for British travellers followed the same suit as USA and Canada, stay within the Sharm area. Last week Lauren had met with the FCO and the British Consulate and volunteered as a Medical Assistant. This now meant monthly FCO Meetings. Before Bo, Laurens work schedule never bothered her, now she wished she had never got so involved with everything. Bo was dating Dyson at the time so she had thought it was a good idea to have a distraction. So not only following her job as Hotel Doctor 35hrs per week, Lauren also undertook daily hotel walks, weekly hotel meetings, monthly FCO meetings and volunteering to help the Desert Bedouins and being on call for the hotel and the FCO! She really needed to make a plan to spend time with Bo. Lauren needed Bo's work rota and would ask her today.

Lauren was packing away her bag when she saw the clock on the wall stating it was 12.20pm. Lauren grabbed the car keys from the hook and scribbled on a note pad that she had taken the car and would return it in an hour. Lauren did not want to be late; she would meet the others there.

* * *

Onions is a small restaurant set just on the back road off El Marcato, a market road in Hadaba. The hotel Sentido Diamond is on the cuff between the two resorts. Although technically the hotel is in Naama Bay, it backs onto El Marcato which is in Hadaba. The owner, Walid Mohammed, has an infectious laugh, and almost anything makes him laugh. Lauren had found this place early on when Dr Maged had taken her for lunch in their first week together. It was nice, quiet and most importantly out of the hotel. Sometimes it was just good to get some "alone" time. Lauren had seen more of the guests than she wanted to; everything from infections, lacerations, swellings, breaks, fevers and the worse stomach bugs. Nothing says friendly like asking for a stool sample from a stranger and then to get it handed back. Not surprising that those guests avoided her while on hotel walks. Lauren parked on the side road and noticed that Tamsin was already there but no sign yet of Bo or Kenzi. Lauren had not seen them on the drive; maybe they were late or maybe they had walked on the dirt track behind the hotel.

"Hi Tam. So you found it ok?" Lauren asked while taking the seat in front of her, leaving the two seats beside them, hoping that Bo would choose to sit next to her and Kenzi next to Tam.

"Yeah, I had to get a beer from across the way at the bar over there. This place lets you bring in your own. Strange they don't serve beer though hey?" Tamsin had ordered a bucket of 6 Sakaras, a typical Egyptian beer. They were probably all for her, so Lauren ordered water when the waiter appeared.

"It's a Muslim run restaurant hun. Anyway a bit early no?" Lauren opened the bottle of water.

"Erm its beer o'clock. Somewhere in the world its 5pm. Remember that Lau." Tamsin laughed while drinking her Sakara.

"I guess everything to the East is then, so China, Singapore and Australia are all after 5pm. So are we drinking to the Aussies?"

"Why not, I met a girl once from Perth and she gave a new meaning to a "Girl from Down Under" if you know what I mean." Tamsin joked.

"No I don't want to and P.S you are vile! Do you know that?" Lauren kicked her best friend lightly under the table.

Lauren noticed Kenzi first, she had a purple stripe added to her hair and was wearing a tight black skirt and ankle boots. Her top was a black lace up bodice and underneath was an arm length top in dark grey. Bo was walking beside her, her hair was in a French plait and was also wearing tight black jeans and a tight black tank top with knee high boots.

"We need shade" exclaimed Kenzi as she sat next to Tamsin. "It is hotter than hell out there." Kenzi grabbed a beer from the bucket in front of Tamsin and sat down beside her.

"Help yourself everyone" Tamsin folder her arms. "I don't mind buying you all a drink" she followed sarcastically.

"Great" Bo reached for one also and sat down next to Lauren.

"I was being sarcastic" Tamsin laughed

"Well we are hot and that was a longer walk than we thought" Bo smiled over to Lauren "You look nice"

"I drove" Lauren replied. "I was running late. And you do know that wearing the colour black attracts the sun, if you want to remain cooler you should opt for a lighter colour like white."

"I do now. Any other tips for cooling down a person's body temperature. Just say, for example, I was all hot and bothered, what do you recommend?" Bo raised her eyebrow suggestively at Lauren

"We us humans are endothermic creatures. We are warm bloodied organisms where not only can we generate our own heat we can take heat from exterior sources. To cool down we can remove clothing, as they trap in heat to the body, we also perspire to cool the body down. I have always found that cold water to the wrist will lower your body temperature as the skin is thin and contacts with the blood vessels. The best bet however is a cold towel to the back of your neck as it has nerve receptors there and will cool you instantly. Or use the ice from the bucket to rub on the back of your neck. This is called conduction and it will transfer the heat from one medium, like your body, to another via direct contact. In this case it would be melting an ice cube to your neck. The warmth of your neck is transferring to the ice cube, raising its temperature and causing it to melt." Lauren looked round the table and no-one had said a word. "Or you can just drink your beer" Lauren concluded.

"We'll that cooled me down, but I think it made Bo hotter." Kenzi laughed at her friend who was just staring at Lauren, wide eyed and goofy.

"Right Lauren, you promised to not make us inferior with your brainiac IQ. So can we just eat lunch without any of your facts and nutritional advice please babes." Tamsin joked.

The lunch was a success. Everyone laughed, shared stories and had a good time. Bo and Lauren had been unable to keep their eyes off each other. Lauren loved how Bo was so confident round people; she oozed sex appeal and knew enough about any conversation to be involved. Lauren loved how she smiled, she was sitting on her dimple side and it came out the more she smiled. Lauren had an urge to kiss it, but held back. It had not gone un-noticed to Bo that Lauren watched her, and half way through lunch Bo had taken Laurens hand into her own and rested on her lap and it still remained there, stealing glances over to Lauren while she ate. Since her earlier conversation, Lauren had remained quiet, Bo knew that Lauren geeked out because she got nervous round people and it was probably Kenzi that still made her nervous, and so instead of her reverting back to "Geek Speak" she stayed quiet.

"Lauren"

The strange voice from behind them made them all jump and instinctively Lauren let go of Bo's hand as she turned round. Just standing behind her, and now moving down to kiss Lauren was the waitress Lauren had met on a few occasions. Although last she had heard she had quit working at Onions and was looking for work as a hotel singer. Before Lauren had time to fully react the waitress had kissed Lauren on the side of her mouth.

"Crystal, I didn't think you worked here anymore." Lauren stuttered, fully aware all the tables' eyes were on her and Bo especially was not amused.

"I don't, just came to return the uniform. Not seen you in a while, I was going to call or text you later and see if you were busy. I have good news; I got a job as a singer, and guess what babes? It is in your hotel Diamond. Great hey" Crystal moved to the Laurens side and crouched down beside her.

"Erm, yeah, great, well done." was all that Lauren could master.

"So maybe w can have a celebration drink? or you could come down to the bar and take me out afterwards?" Crystal lightly stroked Lauren's arm.

Noticing how uncomfortable her best friend was becoming and knowing that Lauren had no clue what to do or say Tamsin helped. "So Crystal, we were just having lunch, and it was kind of a four thing. So…If you are done?" Tamsin motioned with her head that it was time for Crystal to leave.

"I am singing tonight at the hotel, so I will catch up with you later then Lauren. I will call you babes." Crystal stood and started to walk away.

"Ok" again, that was all Lauren could say

"Bo Bo Rule 8 remember?" Kenzi shock her head at Bo

"So, what was that?" Bo challenged Lauren. "Keeping your options open?"

"Bo, I met her three or four times at the most, it was just conversations while she worked and I had lunch. I don't know where she thought she could kiss me." Lauren explained.

"Well I didn't see you push her back either." Bo now stood and took money from her wallet. "That should cover ours; we have to go to work, so best that we leave. Thank you for lunch, bye Tamsin." Without waiting for a reply, Bo turned and left with Kenzi walking beside her.

"That could have gone better Lauren." Tamsin turned to the waiter and asked for the bill. "But it also could have gone worse."

"How? It was great, and then I don't know what happened." Lauren rubbed her temples.

"Nothing happened and that is the point. You didn't acknowledge Bo as anything. You never acknowledged any of us, but I can put that down to you being awkward. Bo doesn't know that about you yet. She sees a girl that she is being exclusive with dating other girls."

"I'm not" Lauren interrupted. "I have never dated Crystal; we only spoke a couple of minutes a day."

"I'm the wrong person to be telling this to Lauren. If we go now we can cut her off at the hotel. Bo left enough to cover all the lunch, so that was nice of her and serves her right for being a fucking drama queen. Come on Lau, let's find the queen and you talk to her, re-assure her that Crystal is nothing, and you talk to Crystal tonight and tell her the same. Seriously wonder what you would do without me, oh, actually I know you would crawl in a ball and avoid her until she lost interest in you, then blame her. I know you to well. Move it Lewis."

Lauren and Tamsin ran to her parked car. They were five minutes behind Bo and Kenzi but they had a car. They would park outside the hotel rear entrance and wait for them to walk across the dirt track. Tamsin was right, she needed to re-assure Bo and she should have done right away.

* * *

**_AN: Right, I will start with an apology. I wrote this a while back, but just after I posted my last chapter it all got worse for me in Egypt. We had more troubles and I had to evacuate people on the advice of their Foreign Office, Germany and Netherlands. After which I had to leave and I have been setting up my new work placement in Turkey. I am now back in the UK on a short holiday before I am back to Turkey. _**

**_So I have been a busy girl. To understand more about what I do I updated my Profile. So maybe you can read it and it will become clearer. _**

**_I am on holiday so will write more chapters a lot quicker than this took. I appreciate all the followers I am getting and also the people who have favourite this story. I have given it a lot of thought on my travels and have another big storyline coming up soon. Also I am bringing in more characters. I was following the film cocktail so also a few quirks from that also (even managed to watch it again, twice, while waiting at airports!). _**

**_Please continue to review. Even a short line is appreciative and encouraging. I can also understand I am not the best writer out there, but I try to entertain with antidotes and funny stories. I am improving my writing with a course and maybe will use that in my next story if this one works out well. _**

**_Thank you for your support #TeamDoccubus...Thanks, CC xx_**


End file.
